UNA SIMPLE HISTORIA DE AMOR
by kagome-inu1982
Summary: ...Una simple historia de amor, eso es lo que es, un relato, un viaje por las vidas de dos personajes, que aprenderán lecciones que sólo la vida puede enseñar... CAP 6! ACTUALIZADO!
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola a todos!... Espero que estén muy bien, como pueden notar, comienzo una nueva historia… La verdad me emociona mucho, traté de publicar la semana pasada, pero tuve problemas técnicos que me atrasaron y otros personales que me abrumaron. El caso es que finalmente saqué tiempo para publicarles este nuevo fic, la verdad no estaba muy segura de sacarlo ya, estaba tratando de darle cuerpo y saber a donde quiero llegar con él, pero decidí que saliera a la luz y ver como avanzan las cosas. Bueno, creo que estoy hablando (Como siempre =D) de más, así les dejo el primer capítulo, espero lo disfruten… **_

_**ES SOLO UNA SIMPLE HISTORIA DE AMOR**_

_**BY: Kagome-Inu1982**_

_**Summary: Una simple historia de amor, eso es lo que es, un relato, un viaje por las vidas de dos personajes, que aprenderán lecciones que sólo la vida puede enseñar; cómo luchar con los miedos, decepciones, engaños, como aprender del amor, de las tristezas y de las alegrías, como entender que la vida no es siempre como queremos que sea, pero que muchas veces puede ser aún mejor.**_

_**Cáp. 1: Desconocida**_

La música estridente del lugar, combinado con el humo y las luces de colores, que venían de quien sabe dónde, lo tenían absolutamente mareado; su cabeza punzaba una y otra vez. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allá?, en una fiesta a la que ni siquiera había querido asistir, con personas que no le caían nada bien y en un lugar que claramente no era el suyo.

Si había asistido, en primer lugar, había sido porque no quería permanecer en casa y en segundo lugar, porque su amigo Miroku había insistido en que debían integrarse un poco; socializar con las personas de su Universidad y así intentar ser aceptados.

¿Pero a quien quería engañar?, él no pertenecía a esa gente, él no había nacido para asistir a ese lugar, ni para ir a esas fiestas inundadas de alcohol y drogas; él era mucho más diferente.

Camino por entre las personas hasta llegar al pasillo que conducía al baño, como ya esperaba el lugar estaba atestado; afortunadamente el ruido se veía amortiguado, pero aún percibía el humo que pronto afectaría su sistema. La gente estaba loca, buscaba liberarse con sustancias ajenas a su sistema. Dio la vuelta al final del pasillo, encontrando finalmente el baño de hombres, tomó el pomo para abrir, pero ésta no cedió.

- Esto debe ser una broma – masculló para él mismo, mientras insistía una vez más - ¡Oigan, alguien más debe entrar! – Golpeó con el puño un par de veces y espero - ¡Oigan!... Abran la maldita… - la frase quedó entre sus dientes, cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió.

- ¡Hola becado! - le saludó uno de los dos que aparecieron en la puerta.

Viró sus ojos ante la expresión, ¿qué era lo que esperaban con ello?, ¿ponerlo a llorar sobre el regazo de su madre?, todos eran unos malcriados, pero sobre todo ese par, Naraku y Bankotsu.

- Todo tuyo becado - ambos se movieron a cada lado para permitirle pasar.

Sin decir una palabra atravesó la puerta, la cual se cerró a sus espaldas.

- Imbéciles – musitó para él mismo, mientras se acercaba al lavabo.

Abrió la llave y el agua comenzó a bajar, mojó sus manos, luego su rostro y cabeza, el dolor que punzaba en ella lo iba a matar; lo sentía por Miroku, pero de allí iba directo a su casa y a su cama. Cerró la llave y se movió para ir al baño. Una vez estuvo de pie frente al retrete empotrado a la pared y con las manos listas para aflojar su pantalón, el espejo frente a su rostro, le llevó a captar una imagen tras él; en el cuarto de baño, en el suelo, una figura acurrucada e inmóvil, yacía contra una de las paredes del cubículo.

Sorprendido se abrochó lo poco, y nada que había soltado de su jean y se dio la vuelta. La puerta del baño estaba entreabierta, lo suficiente para ver la pequeña figura inmóvil, acurrucada contra la pared de metal del cubículo.

Se acercó un poco más, sin hacer mucho ruido; la persona estaba sentada, con sus manos alrededor de sus piernas y su cabeza enterrada en ese lugar. Unos cabellos revueltos y azabaches, impedían ver su rostro. Pero era más que obvio que era una chica y no estaba en las mejores condiciones.

- Oye... ¿Estás bien? – La joven se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz y él lo hizo a la misma vez – Tranquila, tranquila… Yo… ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Ella no contestó nada, la incomodidad en el ambiente era más que insoportable para él. ¿Y ahora que hacia?... Tal vez si llamaba a su amigo… Miroku tenía más experiencia con las mujeres. Decidió acercarse un poco más al cubículo, la joven soltó un gemido temerosa y se encogió más en su sitio.

- Tranquila, no te haré nada – la joven pareció relajar levemente sus músculos – Mi… Me llamo Inuyasha, yo…

Finalmente la joven se movió y levantó su rostro un poco, sólo dejando entrever sus ojos, unos ojos castaños y asustados. Se acercó más, entrando finalmente al cubículo, colocándose frente a ella y poniéndose en cuclillas. Ella en todo momento lo siguió con su mirada a la par que su cuerpo volvía a ponerse tenso.

- Tranquila… Yo no te haré nada ¿estás bien?

De inmediato, el rostro de ella se movió de un lado a otro, y él pudo notar como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, antes de volver a enterrarlo en sus piernas. La apariencia de la chica daba lástima, su ropa estaba desaliñada y podía notar un par de cardenales en sus brazos.

- Yo… - una inaudible palabra salió de los labios de ella, mas él no dijo nada y espero – No quería… Yo… dije… No…

Una chispa y un intenso calor recorrieron el cuerpo de Inuyasha, sus puños se apretaron contra sus muslos y deseó con todas sus fuerzas tener al par de imbéciles frente él y así descargar la ira que sentía.

- Yo dije no y ellos… - un sollozo se escapó de los labios de ella y él estiró una mano con rapidez y la posó sobre una de sus manos empuñadas – ¡Yo no quería! – levantó su cabeza y lo miró fijamente, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, una más que otra, debido a un cardenal, estaban empapadas y sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse rojizos.

- Todo está bien ahora – se acercó más a ella y dejó que sus manos reposaran en sus hombros – Tranquila… ¿Quieres que llame a alguien?

- No… Yo, no…

- Bien, no lo haremos… ¿Necesitas algo?

- Quiero ir a casa… - musitó en medio de un sollozo – Quiero irme…

- Entonces… Yo, voy a buscar un taxi o algo y…

- No, no me dejes – las manos de la joven se aferraron a sus brazos, mientras lo miraba con esos ojos castaños – No quiero quedarme aquí sola…

- Entonces… ¿Puedes… ¿Crees que puedas… - ¡Argg! No sabía cómo preguntarlo, apestaba.

- Sí… - ella se levantó con ayuda de él, quien luego abrió la puerta del cubículo para dejarla salir – Gracias…

La joven se soltó de él y fue hasta el lavabo, sin mirarse al espejo, abrió una de las llaves y se mojó su rostro. Inuyasha la miró y vio su camisa hecha jirones; de nuevo una oleada de rencor e ira lo recorrieron, rápidamente se quitó su chaqueta negra y la dejó sobre los hombros de ella.

- Gracias – ella se giró y cerró la chaqueta mas sobre su pecho – Eres muy amable… Me… Me llamo Kagome… Kagome Higurashi…

¿Higurashi?... Había escuchado ese nombre en algún lado, pero no estaba muy seguro de donde, restándole importancia le dijo:- Llamaré a mi amigo y le diré que me preste su auto y te llevaré a casa… ¿Te parece bien?... – Kagome asintió y él se apresuró a sacar su teléfono del bolsillo del pantalón – Miroku… - se tapó su otro oído con la mano, tratando de captar las palabras de su amigo – Necesito que me prestes tu auto, puedes venir al baño… Deja de hablar idioteces y ven – masculló, al escuchar la insinuación pervertida de su amigo; él no estaba en ningún tipo de salida lujuriosa ni mucho menos – Bien… - guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo y miró a la joven que no apartaba sus ojos de él.

El silencio se hizo largo e incomodo, él no sabía que decir y al parecer ella parecía bastante interesada en él.

- Eres, Inuyasha Taisho – musitó ella, luego de unos segundos.

- ¿Eres de la Universidad que hizo la fiesta? – preguntó, la verdad nunca había conocido a la chica que tenía enfrente de él, bueno la verdad no conocía a muchas personas de la universidad en que estudiaba, esa no era su idea cuando asistía al lugar.

- Sí… Yo…

- ¡Inuyasha! – un golpe en la puerta, seguido por un gritó con su nombre los alertó, la joven se movió hacia un costado asustada; pensó en ir hasta ella y decirle que se calmara pero decidió ir con su amigo - ¿Pensabas dejarme aquí?... mira las llaves y mas te vale cuidar a mi bebé…

- Gracias… Te debo una – tomó las llaves, dispuesto a cerrarle en la cara la puerta, pero Miroku lo detuvo.

- ¿Con quién estas? – preguntó tratando de asomar la cabeza por entre la puerta, cosa que Inuyasha le impidió.

- Nada que te incumba, ahora lárgate… - cerró la puerta y se giró hacia la joven, quien ya se veía más calmada – Ya tengo las llaves – dijo balanceándolas en sus manos - ¿A dónde te llevo?

El viaje en auto fue aun mucho más silencioso, luego de salir por una de las puertas traseras del lugar y de ubicar el auto de Miroku, ambos subieron al auto y ella le indicó en un murmullo que camino tocar. No hablaban, no suspiraban, podría casi decir que no respiraban; ella solo miraba por la ventana, observando las luces de las farolas, y él solo conducía con la vista al frente. La realidad era que él no sabía que decir, ¿qué le decías a alguien que acaba de pasar por una experiencia no tan buena?, estaba dicho que él no servía para tratar con las personas, por eso estudiaba Administración y Finanzas y no Psicología.

Para cuando llevaban media hora en el auto, Inuyasha entró en una de las zonas más exclusivas de la ciudad, las casas eran enormes, grandes jardines y portones adornaban las entradas. Desvió la mirada hacia la joven, quien al parecer se había quedado dormida.

- Genial… ¿Y ahora donde es? – estacionó el auto mas no lo apagó, se inclinó sobre ella para verificar si estaba o no dormida. Cuando vio que si lo estaba, trató llamándola – Oye… llegamos… Oye – movió un poco su hombro pero nada – Oye… - tomó una de sus manos y en el acto ella saltó en su asiento – Tranquila… tranquila… Es que llegamos y no sé donde es tu casa – le dijo y ella miró a su alrededor corroborando sus palabras.

- Es esa… - Apuntó a una casa un par de cuadras mas allá, de inmediato Inuyasha presionó el acelerador y la llevó hasta el lugar.

Finalmente apagó el auto y salió a abrirle la puerta, la joven se levantó, con sus manos agarrando su chaqueta.

- Gra…Gracias por todo – le dijo ella y el asintió.

- No te preocupes… Quieres que vaya contigo y le explique a tus padres… Tal vez es más fácil si…

- ¡No!... Yo, quiero descansar…

- Está bien… entonces ve y descansa… Adiós – rodeó el auto y volvió a subirse, Kagome miró la casa y luego de dos segundos caminó hasta ella. Buscó en sus bolsillo y abrió una puerta lateral y entró, luego finalmente se perdió al interior de una casa, mas al fondo.

Inuyasha prendió el auto y dio la vuelta, era hora de regresar a casa. Había sido una larga noche y también debía descansar.

- ¡Hijo! – La voz de su madre lo recibió en cuanto entró en la casa - ¿Qué haces aquí?...

- ¿Qué haces despierta mamá? – le preguntó mientras iba y se sentaba en la barra de la cocina.

- Tu amigo Miroku llamó, me dijo que tú te quedarías en su casa… Pero veo que no… - Inuyasha soltó un suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa, unos segundos después, sintió el tintineó de tazas y platos.

- ¿Un té?, te calmara – le dijo su madre con una sonrisa, mientras dejaba la bebida humeante frente a él – Quieres hablar…

- No – sacudió su cabeza y le dio un sorbo a la bebida – Estoy bien, ve y duerme…

- Bien… Buenas noches cariño – la mujer salió de la cocina y antes de irse rodeó la barra y le dio un beso.

- Buenas noches – cuando terminó el té o mejor dicho lo lanzó por el lavabo, subió a su habitación con una lata de cerveza. En el camino hasta su cama se sacó la camiseta negra y aflojó sus jeans, hasta dejarse caer en la cama.

Estaba cansado, se sentía como si hubiera corrido hasta la casa en lugar de venir en auto. Su cuerpo estaba agarrotado y sabia que se debía a la tensión de hace un rato. Pero aun así el sueño, al parecer, se le escaparía.

- Demonios… - masculló con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada.

Con un suspiró se levantó y fue hasta al baño, terminó de quitarse la ropa y abrió la llave de la ducha. El calor del agua lo relajó un poco, el agua sobre sus hombros tensionados lo alivió. Para cuando salió se sentía muchísimo mejor.

-.-.-.-

Vacía, esa era la palabra que la describía mejor, se sentía absolutamente vacía, eso, y sucia; nunca se había visto más repugnante como esa noche.

El agua ya estaba fría y su piel comenzaba a ponerse arrugada como una pasa, pero no le importaba, estaba esperando a que él agua limpiara su suciedad, esperando que con el agua se fueran los recuerdos. Pero era imposible estos rondaban una y otra vez su cabeza.

Luego de un largo tiempo, cuando vio que no funcionaría, se levantó, envolvió su cuerpo en una toalla y salió a su cuarto; uno amplio, pintado en colores pasteles; así estaba desde que era una niña, con una gran cama de sabanas blancas y miles de cosas por aquí y por allá, un escritorio con sus libros y una laptop sobre la mesa. Tenía todo y sentía como si nada fuera de ella.

Se acostó en la cama, acurrucándose en uno de los lados, cerró sus ojos y cuando ciertas imágenes pasaron por su cabeza, los volvió a abrir. En el suelo y al alcance de su mano, reposaba una prenda, una chaqueta de cuero color negro descansaba sobre el piso de mármol. Estiró su mano y la tomó envolviéndose en ella. Su nariz y sistema se inundó con un aroma fresco, un olor a bosque, viril, un aroma a libertad; que la inundó y por el cual se dejó llevar.

-.-.-.-.-

Quería dormir, quería seguir hundido con la cabeza en la almohada y cubierto con las frazadas, pero quien fuera que estuviera haciendo sonar un maldito timbre no lo dejaba. Se revolvió tratando de mantener el sueño que le rehuía, para cuando estuvo despierto se dio cuenta que el timbre, era su maldito teléfono celular. Lo buscó a tientas hasta encontrarlo sobre la mesa, al lado de su cama.

- Diga… - su voz ronca y matutina hizo la aparición - ¿Qué quieres Miroku, sabes la hora que es?...

- _Sí, son las dos de la tarde, ¿qué haces durmiendo a esta hora? _– alarmado se sentó en la cama y miró el reloj sobre su escritorio – _No me digas que..._

- No, claro que no Miroku – respondió sabiendo a que se refería – Mejor dime qué quieres…

- _Oh nada, solo llamaba a preguntar dónde estabas… _

- En mi casa – retiró las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo y fue al baño.

- _Bueno eso era… ¿Qué es ese ruido?... ¡Ahh! No me digas que estas en el baño_

- Está bien, no lo diré

-_ ¡Por favor!... Hablamos mañana, pasa por mí en el auto… Adiós…_

- Buenas tardes hijo, ¿Descansaste? – preguntó su madre, mientras seguía barriendo la entrada de la casa.

- Está muy tarde… ¿Por qué no me despertaste? – preguntó, mientras iba a la cocina y sacaba el cartón de jugo de naranja.

- Pues ayer te veías muy cansado, así que creí que querías descansar, además es domingo, no tienes que ir a clases…

- Voy a salir a correr – dijo, mientras dejaba el vaso limpio sobre el mesón – Vendré en un par de horas…

- Está bien… Adiós cariño – su madre se despidió desde el pórtico, antes de continuar barriendo.

Vivía en un vecindario normal, nada del otro mundo; con casas una después de la otra, con pequeños jardines, dos plantas, ni grandes ni pequeñas. No les faltaba nada, tenían lo necesario para vivir. Mas tener lo necesario, no era suficiente en el mundo en que vivían. Era algo así como la selección natural de Darwin, el fuerte sobre el más débil, si no tenías dinero estabas destinado a desaparecer.

-.-.-.-.-

- Yo abro – dijo su madre, mientras iba hasta la puerta - ¡Hola Miroku!

- Señora Taisho, tan bella como siempre – dijo galantemente, mientras le daba un beso en el dorso de la mano.

- ¡Oh, que caballeroso eres!... Vamos pasa, pasa, Inuyasha aun no termina su desayuno. ¿Quieres comer algo?

- No, gracias señora…

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó, mientras dejaba los platos vacios dentro del lavabo – Pensé que pasaría por ti.

- Mi despertador se averío y me desperté temprano, así que vine hasta acá, mi padre me trajo en su auto…

- Claro… Voy por mis libros y ya bajo… ¡Tú conduces! – gritó desde la planta de arriba.

- ¿Por qué tengo que ser tu chofer? – Preguntó Miroku, mientras conducía – Hoy era tu día…

- Pensé que amabas a tu carro – dijo Inuyasha, mientras ojeaba el periódico que Miroku, tan amablemente había robado de su casa.

- Lo amo, pero no quiero ser tu chofer, solo el de una chica sexy… ¿Y por qué lees mi periódico?

- Es el mío, lo dejaron en la puerta de mi casa – le recordó, siguió pasando las hojas, buscando algo interesante; en deportes su equipo había perdido otra vez, la bolsa había caído un pequeño margen y un cantante estaba en un escándalo de drogas, los ricos seguían siendo más ricos y las elecciones se acercaban pronto; finalmente entre la larga lista de cosas que habían allí un titulo captó su nombre.

"_El capitán general Higurashi, gran perfilado a la cúpula militar de la nación"_.

- Oye… ¿Qué sabes de este tipo? – preguntó acercando el periódico a Miroku.

- Mmmm… Higurashi, es un político y militar por lo que veo… La verdad no sé mucho… Creo que dirige el ministerio de defensa ¿Por qué?...

- ¿Hay alguien en nuestra Universidad de su familia?

- Mmmm... No lo sé… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Nada… Olvídalo – cerró la prensa y la dejó en la parte de atrás del auto. Finalmente llegaron a las puertas de la Universidad, Miroku estacionó en el lugar de siempre y ambos bajaron.

- Voy a mi clase, nos vemos en el receso de las nueve… - le dijo Miroku, mientras salía hacia su bloque de estudio, el bloque de Economía, mientras el salía hacia el bloque de Administración a su primera clase.

- ¡Pero miren quien viene ahí!... Si es nuestro amigo el becado – siguió su camino, ignorando las risitas y las palabras del grupo donde estaban Bankotsu y Naraku, no quería pelear ahora y estaba seguro de que lo haría – Oye… ¿Por qué tan serio? – ambos se pararon frente a él, impidiéndole atravesar las puertas para entrar al salón - ¿Acaso no te divertiste en la fiesta del sábado?

- Déjame pasar – le dijo a Naraku y luego miró a Bankotsu, no estaba de humor y menos para ese par de desgraciados – Muévete

- ¿Y si no qué? – Dijo Naraku parándose más frente a él - ¿Qué es lo qué…

Inuyasha soltó un suspiro y finalmente tomó a Naraku de las solapas de su camisa y lo empujó contra una pared.

- No estoy para tus jueguitos imbéciles – musitó, contra el rostro asustado de Naraku – No me provoquen o les juro que no mantendré mi boca cerrada… - el rostro de ambos empalideció y Naraku hizo una seña a Bankotsu para que se moviera – Así me gusta – le dio una palmadita en el rostro y entró al salón dejando a los espectadores alrededor con ganas de mas.

- ¡Inuyasha! – un grupo de chicas lo saludó y el solo asintió con la cabeza, a lo que ellas soltaron un montón de risitas.

- ¿Eso pasó?... Vaya me hubiera encantado ver al tonto de Naraku, haciéndose en sus pantalones – Miroku continuó riendo – Hubiera sido gracioso…

Las primeras clases por fin habían pasado, no se había concentrado demasiado en ellas, pero afortunadamente no le iba tan mal con los temas, por lo que no era un problema, ahora simplemente quería un buen refresco y una charla con su amigo.

- A veces no aguanto a ese par de idiotas…

- Ah… Les caes mal solo porque las chicas te prestan atención, entonces tratan de mostrar que no perteneces a su misma escala social, no les funciona muy bien… Viene Kikyo… Yo me voy…

- Oye no, no me dejes… - masculló enfadado.

- Hola Inuyasha – la joven mujer se sentó frente a él con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro – Escuché el pequeño problemita con Naraku y Bankotsu, debiste haber hecho eso hace mucho tiempo…

- Hola… - ¿Qué más decía? Kikyo era de las mujeres que solo necesitaban a un oyente.

- No te vi en la fiesta del sábado… ¿Dónde te metiste?

- Fui a casa temprano…

- Ya veo, fue una lástima, te esperé y no te vi; bueno, tengo una clase y debo irme… Adiós… - Kikyo se levantó y siguió su camino.

Kikyo era una mujer hermosa, demasiado, los chicos la seguían a todas partes, mas sin embargo el no entendía por qué, a él no le interesaba tanto. Siguió con su mirada a Kikyo, quien saludaba a diferentes personas en las mesas, mas adelante un joven la interceptó, e Inuyasha casi se ahoga con su bebida. Era ella…

Kikyo habló un momento con la chica y luego apuntó hacia un lugar atrás de él, la joven asintió y miró hacia el sitio; por azares de la vida, ella bajó su mirada y se topó con la de él. Las mejillas de la chica se arrebolaron y un par de libros que sostenía, cayeron de sus manos; Kikyo rió, mientras ella los recogía. Luego de despedirse, cada una tomó por direcciones diferentes, Kikyo siguió su camino y la joven caminó con la cabeza gacha hasta el edifico atrás de él, sin siquiera mirarlo.

- Con que así están las cosas – musitó Inuyasha, mientras seguía la figura con su mirada, de inmediato dejó la lata con su bebida en la mesa, cogió sus libros y fue por el mismo camino que ella.

_**-.-.-.-**_

_**Bueno, ese fue el primer capítulo. La verdad no sé muy bien aún el cuerpo y los caminos que vayan a tomar esta historia, pero tengo la idea de que sea algo fresco y diferente. Una historia en la que me pueda divertir escribiendo y con la que ustedes se sientan identificados leyendo. Jajaja! Muy bien, creo que esto es todo por el momento, dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias y demás! Les mando un abrazo y un beso! NOS LEEMOS! =D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Holas!... Espero que estén muy bien, de excelentes ánimos y todo lo demás. Yo ando super ocupadísima, estudio y miles de cosas más, pero mejor tener mucho que nada que hacer!... Bien, llegamos al segundo capítulo de esta historia, un poco feas las cosas para Kagome, pero de seguro le irá bien! Eso espero…**_

_**En fin, no me alagaré demasiado por ya casi es medianoche y debo ir a dormir!... Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, por sus mensajes y por su paciencia al esperar los capítulos…**_

_**Ahora si disfruten…**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Cáp. 2: Ayuda**_

Caminó a paso rápido hasta la facultad de Administración, subió las escaleras que lo separaban de la entrada de dos en dos, tratando de alcanzar a la joven; pero era bastante rápida, ya iba subiendo otra sección de las escaleras. Se movió un poco más rápido y la siguió escaleras arriba, varias personas que salían de clases, le impidieron subir más rápido, así que cada vez que subía de nivel, miraba a todos lados buscando la figura de la joven; antes de seguir subiendo. Para cuando llegó a la quinta planta, ya había perdido ánimos de seguir con la búsqueda.

- Demonios… Es demasiado escurridiza – soltó un suspiro y miró la hora en su reloj, faltaban veinte minutos para su próxima clase y era en ese piso, lo mejor era que fuera y estudiara las notas de la clase pasada.

Caminó por el pasillo desierto, sabía que a esa hora el resto de los salones estaban vacíos, a excepción de un par. Mientras se acercaba al salón al que se dirigía, escuchó un par de voces.

- No te vimos el resto de la noche… Te buscamos y preguntamos por ti, pero al parecer ya te habías ido… ¿con quién te fuiste dulzura? – conocía este tono socarrón de voz, era el idiota de Naraku.

- ¿Por qué estas tan callada Kagome?... ¿Acaso no viniste a buscarnos?

Ese era Bankotsu y ese nombre lo conocía; sin dudarlo ni un segundo deslizó la puerta del salón. Acorralada contra la pared del fondo, la chica, de nombre Kagome, sostenía sus libros contra su pecho y mantenía la cabeza gacha. Bankotsu y Naraku, voltearon al escuchar el sonido de la puerta.

- Déjenla tranquila… - entró en el salón dejando la puerta abierta, se acercó hasta ellos y esperó por que salieran o dijeran algo.

- Pero si es nuestro amigo el becado – ambos se alejaron de la muchacha y cada uno colocó un brazo sobre sus hombros - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?... En un momento te atenderemos, sólo estamos hablando con una amiga – dijo Bankotsu, mientras miraba hacia la joven que se encogió en su puesto.

- Pues no hablaran con ella hoy, lárguense… - masculló Inuyasha, moviendo su mirada entre el uno y el otro – No me hagan enfadar, a ninguno de los dos les conviene… ¿verdad que no, Naraku? – Sonrió sardónicamente, Bankotsu miró a Naraku y este asintió levemente, luego ambos salieron cerrando la puerta tras ellos - ¿Estás bien?

Kagome asintió y él pudo notar como su postura se relajaba un poco y alzaba su mirada hacia él. Sus ojos de color castaño lo miraron brillantes, lagrimas que no había derramado eran las culpables, sus mejillas estaban pálidas pero poco a poco fueron tomando un hermosa tonalidad rosa; sus cabellos estaban sueltos y bien peinados, cayendo sobre sus hombros. E Inuyasha pudo ver una vez más que ella era muy hermosa.

- Gracias – ella despegó su espalda de la pared y se movió, aparentemente para salir – Gracias… Otra vez…

- No es nada – caminó al lado de ella y le abrió la puerta para dejarla salir – Pero es increíble la manía, que tienes para toparte con ellos – al darse cuenta de sus palabras, se maldijo mentalmente, había metido la pata.

- Yo también lo pienso – aseguró ella – No sé porque, pero ellos me han rondado desde que llegué a esta Universidad… No sé qué pasa conmigo que siempre me los encuentro… Ellos me abordaron y casi me arrastraron a ese salón.

- Son unos desgraciados, y siempre actúan los dos juntos, uno detrás del otro; desde que llegué aquí ese par han estado… no sé cuantos años lleven en este lugar ni cuantos más se vayan a quedar… Son un par de imbéciles, no tienen más que hacer que molestar a otros y…

- Me tengo que ir – le interrumpió ella de inmediato – Tengo una clase en media hora y debo ir a entregar un trabajo y unos libros a la biblioteca…

- Eh… ¿Estudias en el bloque de administración? – Preguntó

- Sí… Pero primero debo entregar un trabajo, uno de mis maestros tiene clase a esta hora en el salón de allá y me pidió que lo trajera hoy, ya que no pude entregarlo la semana pasada – explicó – Estudio Negocios Internacionales… Estoy en mi cuarto semestre…

- Apenas comenzando – le dijo él – Estoy en el octavo semestre de Administración y Finanzas

- Ya vas a terminar… Me alegra por ti – para sorpresa de Inuyasha, una sonrisa se formó en los labios de ella, las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron con suavidad y sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco; ella era hermosa – Bueno, me tengo que ir, gracias otra vez – se despidió con un movimiento de mano y él la siguió con sus ojos hasta que giró en un pasillo y la perdió de vista.

- ¡Demonios la clase! – masculló y salió corriendo por el lado contrario.

Una vez dio la vuelta en el pasillo, se recostó contra una pared, sus piernas estaban débiles, sus rodillas temblaban; y aunque cualquiera hubiera dicho que se debía a su desafortunado encuentro con ese par, se equivocaban, todo se debía a él. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?, nunca antes le había sucedido eso, tal vez se debía a que él la había ayudado en dos ocasiones. Sí, eso tenía que ser.

- El trabajo…

-.-.-.-.-

- Pensé que no llegarías… ¿Entregaste tu trabajo?...

- Sí… - soltó un suspiró y se dejó caer sentada sobre la silla, su amiga le pasó un vaso con jugo de naranja.

- ¿Todo bien?... ¿Quieres comer algo más?... – preguntó mientras destapaba una bolsa de patatas para ella.

- No, no tengo hambre – musitó mientras recostaba su cabeza entre sus manos.

- ¿Pasó algo? – Sango miró a su amiga, parecía un poco extraña, Kagome no era muy comunicativa, pero ella sabía que algo no andaba bien.

- ¿Qué sabes acerca de… - dudó un instante pero luego continuó - … Inuyasha Taisho?

- Mmmm… - tragó el sorbo de jugo que había bebido y habló – He escuchado que es bastante popular entre las chicas, eso le ha acarreado problemas con los chicos y sobretodo porque estudia gracias a un beca – Kagome asintió, había adivinado eso, cuando ese par le llamaron "Becado" – También sé que es el mejor de su clase, un genio con los números, y es bastante solitario, no se habla con muchas personas y no porque no le hablen, es solo que no le gusta hacerlo…

- Ya veo…

- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Nada es solo que… - trató de pensar en una rápida excusa – Es solo que… mi prima habla mucho de él y quise saber quién era – no era del todo mentiras, no veía mucho a su prima, pero cuando lo hacía lo mencionaba varias veces.

- Si tú lo dices… Tengo que irme ya… ¿Tú tienes otra clase verdad?

- Sí, nos vemos mañana – se despidió de su amiga y se quedó sentada unos segundos más, antes de dirigirse al salón de su siguiente clase.

En el aula, había pocas personas, unas hablando entre ellas y otras estudiando. Ella decidió recostarse sobre su escritorio.

En cuanto cerró sus ojos, una imagen cruzó su cabeza. Unos cabellos negros, una piel bronceada, unos labios varoniles, rasgos cincelados y perfilados; una nariz respingada y unos magníficos ojos dorados. Al notar en lo que estaba pensando, despegó su cabeza del escritorio. El profesor ya entraba en el aula y el lugar estaba lleno.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – se preguntó a ella misma, eso no era normal.

-.-.-.-

- Buenas noches señorita, ¿desea que le subamos una merienda a su habitación? – preguntó el ama de llaves, en cuanto atravesó las puertas de su casa.

- ¿Mi padre vendrá hoy a cenar? – preguntó a la mujer.

- Aun no ha llamado a decir – dijo la mujer.

- Está bien, ¿puedes subirme algo ligero por favor? – la mujer asintió y ella subió a su habitación. Dejó sus libros sobre el escritorio y se recostó en la cama; metió su mano debajo de la almohada, sintiendo la textura de la chaqueta que la había acompañado en esos días.

No era normal, lo entendía, era raro que durmiera abrazada a una chaqueta; pero es que había descubierto que era de la única manera de lograr, que los horribles recuerdos desaparecieran de su cabeza. Cuando el olor de la prenda la inundaba, se transportaba a otro mundo, una paz la rodeaba y el sueño la vencía, un sueño tranquilo y calmo, sin pesadillas…

- Hija… Kagome… Hija…

- ¿Qué?... – de inmediato brincó en la cama, su corazón latía con rapidez; luego de unos segundos en los que se calmó, se dio cuenta que quién la llamaba era su padre, desde afuera de la habitación.

- ¿Puedo entrar?...

- Eh… sí papá, entra – de inmediato escondió la prenda bajo su almohada y se acomodó sobre la cama.

- Traje tu cena… - su papá entró con una bandeja la cual dejó sobre la mesa de noche, donde otra bandeja intacta esperaba – No has comido desde que llegaste…

- Me quedé dormida… Pero comeré algo… ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

- Mmmm… Todo está complicado, hay tensión por saber quiénes formaran parte de la cúpula militar…

- Estoy seguro de que lo conseguirás, eres un gran hombre…

- Gracias… Pero para esto también debo ser bueno en mi trabajo…

- También lo eres papá

A diferencia de lo que muchos pensaban su padre y ella se la llevaban muy bien, ambos estaban solos desde que ella tenía diez años de edad; luego de que su madre muriera, su padre había tratado de ocupar su sitio. Nunca le había negado nada y aunque estuviera gran parte del año en su trabajo como militar y político, fuera del país, él se mantenía en contacto con ella y trataba de darle gusto en todo.

- Te dejo para que descanses… Come algo, toma una ducha y a la cama… - Kagome sonrió y cerró sus ojos, cuando su padre le dio un beso en los cabellos – Te quiero…

- También yo… - su padre tomó la bandeja que estaba desde la tarde y salió dejándole la pequeña cena.

No tenía hambre, últimamente el apetito no hacia parte de ella, mas sin embargo se obligó a comer, no quería ser un motivo de preocupación para su padre; él ahora tenía cosas en las que pensar. Una vez comió un poco de la cena, se levantó de la cama y fue hasta la ducha.

Se metió bajó el agua caliente, su piel se puso de un tono rojizo en cuanto entró en contacto con ella; tomó la esponjilla luego de ponerle jabón y comenzó a pasarla por su cuerpo. Para cuando se dio cuenta, sus manos estrujaban con fuerza la esponjilla contra su cuerpo, dándole un tono aun más rojizo; se sintió un poco mareada por el calor y cerró la llave. Tomó la toalla y se envolvió en ella, pasando de largo por frente al espejo. Buscó una ropa holgada que usar y salió de su cuarto.

Bajó hasta la primera la planta y entró en la sala de visitas de su casa, ya estaba tarde, lo más seguro fuera que su padre estuviera en su habitación, revisando toneladas de documentos. La sala de su casa era amplia, con muebles estilo tudor, una chimenea frente a los sofás, y cerca al ventanal principal, un piano de color negro reposaba.

Según le había contado su padre, el instrumento había sido un obsequio de él para su madre, la cual desde siempre había adorado tocar hermosas melodías en el piano. También ella desde pequeña le había intrigado ese instrumento, cuando entraba en la sala y lo veía le daba curiosidad, por eso su padre había contratado un maestro para ella; y no se había equivocado, pues desde el primer momento adoró los sonidos de cada tecla, le parecía simplemente hermoso lograr la armonía entre las diferentes notas y así componer una melodía.

Pasó sus dedos por las teclas, tocando un par de ellas, tomó asiento y comenzó a tocar una canción. Era su canción, no tenía un nombre pues nunca parecía ser la misma, cada vez que la tocaba, era como si sus sentimientos se reflejaran en cada nota y eso lograba marcar la diferencia.

Esta vez, una tonada lúgubre inundaba la habitación, odiaba como sonaba pero no podía cambiar su tono. Miró las teclas del piano y a sus dedos moviéndose sobre ellas, de repente un par de gotas de agua cayeron sobre las teclas; dejó de tocar y tocó su rostro con sus dedos, lloraba, pero más que llorar ella, lloraba su alma…

-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Hey, buenos días! – Se movió entre los autos, para llegar hasta el de su amiga que ya salía de él - ¿Cómo es…

- Hola – saludó con una suave sonrisa, mientras cerraba la puerta del auto - ¿Cómo estas Sango?

- Yo muy bien, tú, no te ves nada bien – dijo preocupada, las sombras bajo los ojos de su amiga le decían que no había descansado apropiadamente; y lo preocupante del asunto era que no era solo de hoy, sino de hace varias semanas atrás - ¿Estás segura que todo está bien? – caminó tras Kagome, que comenzó a avanzar hacia la cafetería.

- Claro que lo estoy – una sonrisa bastante fingida se reflejo en los labios – Solo un poco cansada, estamos en exámenes y he estudiado mucho…

- No te exijas demasiado, no debes pasar el semestre a costa de tu vida

- Lo sé, pero tengo algunas asignaturas bajas y debo subirlas con los parciales del semestre… - sacó uno de sus libros y lo abrió sobre la mesa para estudiar – No sé porque no se me dan bien las matemáticas… Ninguna carrera debería de tenerlas…

- La gran mayoría de las carreras, tienen un poco de matemáticas durante alguno de los semestres – le dijo Sango - ¿Tienes problemas?... Soy buena, puedo ayudarte… - el sonido del teléfono celular la interrumpió – Pero será después de esta clase… Me tengo que ir Kagome e insisto amiga, no te esfuerces tanto, puede que tengas problemas en las asignaturas, pero siempre logras pasarlas con buenas notas…

- Excepto lo que incluya números… Y en mi carrera hay muchos…

Sango respondió a su débil sonrisa y luego de lanzarle una nueva mirada de preocupación, se despidió y se fue a su clase. Ella era amiga de Kagome desde hace varios años, su padre y el de ella eran amigos y socios en varios negocios fuera de la política; ambas se conocieron durante una cena en la casa de la familia de Sango y al instante se había vuelto amigas. Era por lo mismo que ella conocía a Kagome y notaba que algo no andaba bien desde hace unas dos semanas…

No podía concentrarse en las lecciones del libro, no había mentido del todo a Sango cuando le dijo que el cansancio en su rostro, se debía a las múltiples noches que se quedó estudiando, pero este cansancio se debía también a que no lograba concentrarse, por lo que debía quedarse mas tiempo memorizando sus notas para los exámenes.

- Odio la matemática…

- No es tan mala… - Kagome brincó en su asiento, al escuchar la voz del recién llegado – Lo siento… No quería asustarte – rápidamente se movió de la espalda de ella, hacia la silla frente a ella - ¿Puedo? – Asintió con levedad y él se sentó - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien… Gracias… - contestó sin lograr mirarlo al rostro.

Quiso preguntarle si de verdad estaba bien, honestamente no lo parecía, el par de sombras bajo sus ojos, su piel pálida y hasta podía arriesgarse a decir que estaba un poco más delgada. Era claro que ella no estaba para nada bien.

- ¿Puedo ayudar?... No es por ser presumido, pero soy muy bueno con los números…

- Eres el mejor de tu clase… - ambos quedaron sorprendidos, él, por la sorpresa de saber que ella conocía algo de él y ella, por el hecho de que hubiera osado pronunciar esas palabras – Yo… Lo escuché por ahí…

- Entonces… ¿Te ayudo? – Kagome corrió su libro sobre la mesa, hasta que él lo tuvo a su alcance – Mmmm, esto es contabilidad… ¿Estás viendo Administración? Si no estoy mal, es ahí donde ves esto…

- Sí, es una pequeña parte que debemos ver en mi carrera – explicó Kagome.

- Esto es bastante sencillo, te voy a mostrar un truco que siempre me sirve… ¿Me prestas? – le indicó el cuaderno y el bolígrafo que ella sostenía, Kagome asintió y se los pasó.

Kagome prestó atención a cada una de las palabras que el pronunciaba y a todo aquello que graficaba y escribía en su cuaderno. Él lo hacía sencillo, hablaba despacio y fluido, trataba de plasmar sus explicaciones lo más simple posible.

- ¿Ves que fácil es? – Preguntó una vez término – Todo está ahí…

- Ya veo… Sí que eres bueno en esto – dijo mientras repasaba mentalmente lo que él acababa de explicarle – No puedo creer que lo haya comprendido – sonrió feliz.

- Así está mejor…

- ¿Perdón? – levantó su mirada hacia él, notando por primera vez que él había acercado su silla hacia la de ella, ahora ambos estaban lado a lado; aquello la hizo sonrojar.

- Tu sonrisa… - se explicó, sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella – Es mejor cuando sonríes…

- Eh… - sus mejillas se colorearon de un intenso rojo, apartó su mirada con rapidez y la fijó en el cuaderno; su corazón se movía en su pecho con gran velocidad y las palmas de sus manos, fueron cubiertas con una capa de sudor… ¿qué le pasaba?

- Lo siento, no quise incomodarte… - sonrió enternecido, al ver lo nerviosa que se había puesto – Me tengo que ir – dijo sin muchas ganas, luego de mirar la hora – Tengo una clase en veinte minutos…

- Claro, muchas gracias…

- Oye… - se levantó y acomodó la silla - ¿A qué horas tienes el próximo receso?

- Hoy solo vine a tres clases, las tengo seguidas, así que no tengo más recesos… ¿por qué? – preguntó aunque creía saber.

- Me preguntaba si podía verte más tarde, pero…

- ¿A qué horas terminas la clase? – no debió haber preguntado, pero ya lo había hecho y ahora quería la respuesta.

- Al mediodía estaré libre…

- Estaré aquí… - sus mejillas se sonrosaron, tal vez estaba siendo muy atrevida, pero estar con él la reconfortaba de una u otra manera.

- Entonces…

- ¡Inuyasha! – Ambos voltearon a mirar y la estilizada y hermosa figura de una mujer, se acercó hasta la mesa de ambos - ¿Vamos a clase?

- Kikyo… Ehh… sí, voy a clase

- Kagome… - saludó la joven - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien… Gracias…

- ¿Vamos? – preguntó a Inuyasha, éste asintió y miró a Kagome.

- Nos vemos… - le dijo y Kagome asintió – Kikyo… ¿De dónde la conoces?

- ¿A Kagome? – Preguntó ella, a lo que el asintió con la cabeza – Somos primas…

_**-.-.-.-**_

_**Y entra mi adorada Kikyo a escena (nótese el sarcasmo)… Buena lastimosamente no puedo sacar a mi arpía favorita Jajaja!... **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, la historia apenas comienza a tomar cuerpo, pero irá dando saltos y giros de manera rápida… Dejen sus mensajes, comentarios y demás.**_

_**Les mando un abrazo, un beso y nos leemos pronto!**_

_**Ahora si a dormir -.-**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**¡Buenas noches a todos!... Bueno no está tan tarde, pero estará para cuando terminé! Jajajaja! Es viernes y la verdad no tengo mucho que hacer, así que me puse a la tarea de corregir el capitulo siguiente y pulir detallitos para subirlo! Y aquí estoy!**_

_**Antes que nada muchísimas gracias a todos por sus mensajes y les comento un par de cositas en respuesta…**_

_**oOo Dark-yuki oOo…**__** Todas quisiéramos a Inu enseñándonos mates… O alguna otra cosa! Jajaja… Pero la suertuda es Kagome… yo mataría por un tutor como él!... Pero te lo presto un ratito… me lo devuelves para la historia! =D**_

_**Sibila dark **__**… Muchísimas gracias, bienvenida a mi pequeño espacio, espero disfrutes las historias…**_

_**Inuykag4ever**__**… Jajajaja yo sabía que era tu cumple, lo vi en Facebook! Fue mi regalito! Jajajja…. Naaa fue casualidad… pero espero te guste… **_

_**Jenni**__**… Muchísimas gracias!... la verdad no prometo un día para subir, porque justo ahora se me es complicado y solo aprovecho los ratos que me quedan libres de trabajo, estudio y demás cosas que hago… Así que no prometo porque sería fallarle… Voy a tratar… Si la inspiración no me falla… Jajajaja!...**_

_**Buenoooooo, creo que hoy me extendí… Un saludo para todos los que me dejan sus comentarios y los que leen igualmente… Un beso y ya sin más… les dejo el capitulo #3… Enjoy!**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Cáp. 3: Encuentro.**_

- No sabía que tuvieras familia en esta Universidad – habló, luego de la sorpresa de que Kikyo y Kagome fuera primas.

- Kagome es… Bueno te explico, la madre de Kagome era mi tía, hasta donde sé nuestra familia nunca estuvo de acuerdo con el matrimonio que ella hizo, no conocí a Kagome hasta que tuvo como siete años y mis abuelos la llevaron a casa de mi padre – explicó – La verdad no nos llevamos tan bien, pero nos hablamos por cortesía…

- Entiendo… - bueno… tal vez lo que estaba pensando no serviría de mucho.

- Y tú ¿de dónde la conoces?

- Oh, bueno… - dudó un instante antes de contestar – Fue una coincidencia, es la primera vez que habló con ella por un largo tiempo…

- Ya veo… ¡Ah!, mejor apurémonos la clase está por comenzar

Kikyo tenía una año menos que él, tenía veintidós años y estudiaba Economía, ambos iban en el octavo semestre de sus respectivas carreras y coincidan en una clase. Ella era una chica bonita y divertida, le caía bien, aunque también podía decir que podría llegar a ser una cruel persona si lo quisiera.

- Inuyasha…

- ¿Eh? – miró a la joven que estaba sentada a su lado, ¿cuándo habían llegado al salón de clases?

- ¿Puedes explicarme lo que acaba de decir el maestro? – le pidió apuntando hacia la pizarra.

- Eh… claro – de inmediato abrió su libreta de apuntes y comenzó a explicarle.

Era bueno con los números, no se explicaba muy bien el por qué, pero lo era. Había descubierto su talento desde que estaba en la escuela, siempre estaba un paso delante del resto de sus compañeros en matemáticas y años más adelante en áreas como física, cálculo o estadística. Aparte de eso tenía un gran instinto para hacer negocios, desde pequeño les hacia trabajos a sus compañeros o hacia trabajos para sus vecinos, para recibir un dinero extra, hasta llegó a vender sus juguetes entre sus compañeros para conseguir dinero. Era por eso que estudiaba administración y finanzas, porque quería aprovechar esos talentos, por eso había conseguido una beca en la mejor Universidad de la ciudad, y era por el hecho de que confiaba en su talento que aspiraba a graduarse y a lograr grandes cosas en el mundo empresarial.

Pero en este momento lo único que quería era terminar esa clase y las siguientes con absoluta rapidez. Ya quería salir de las aulas e ir con ella.

En esa misma situación se encontraba Kagome, estaba ansiosa por terminar ese examen y marcharse; afortunadamente conseguía solucionar las preguntas con más facilidad de lo normal y comprendía bien a qué se debía.

- ¿Terminó señorita Higurashi? – Preguntó el maestro algo incrédulo, en cuanto le dejó la hoja del examen sobre el escritorio - ¿Está segura?

- Muy segura – contestó ella con una sonrisa, el maestro se acomodó las gafas para analizar las respuestas.

- Esta bien… Puede marcharse – dijo el hombre y ella sonrió antes de salir del aula; ahora solo faltaba una clase.

Era la clase más larga de la historia, nunca antes se había impacientado tanto por terminar una clase, y todo era porque no tenía nada más que hacer que llegar a casa, pero esta vez las cosas eran diferentes; luego de clases iría a la cafetería y se encontraría con ella. Estaba demasiado ansioso.

- Para la próxima clase, quiero que me traigan un ensayo sobre lo que acabamos de ver, eso es todo… - sus compañeros comenzaron a guardar sus cosas y él ya estaba más que levantado de su asiento para salir del salón.

- Inuyasha… - Un grupo de chicas los interceptó a la salida - ¿Qué vas a hacer este fin de semana? – Preguntó uno de ellas – Es que tendré una fiesta en mi casa por mi cumpleaños y me preguntaba si te gustaría ir…

- Eh… Lo lamento pero…

- Nuestro amigo el becado, no se siente cómodo en esas fiestas chicas – su par de molestos compañeros se acercaron hasta donde estaban y se pararon uno a cada lado, del grupo de las chicas – No pertenece a nuestro mundo, está muy por debajo…

- Veré si puedo ir a tu fiesta… - le dijo a la chica sin prestar atención a Naraku.

Salió del aula con rapidez, pasando entre las personas para llegar hasta las escaleras y salir del bloque de administración; podría usar el elevador pero sabía que estaría lleno a esas horas y se demoraría en tomar uno, así que caminar a paso rápido era mejor.

- ¡Inuyasha! – Ya iba bajando las escaleras del edificio donde estudiaba, cuando escuchó la voz de su amigo Miroku - ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas tan apresurado?

- Quedé de verme con alguien… - Miroku lo miró asombrado y hasta casi dejó caer dos libros que llevaba en la mano.

- ¿Tú?... ¿Inuyasha Taisho, quedó de verse con alguien?, odias a la gente de esta Universidad, no compartes más que un saludo con algunas personas… tengo suerte de que me hables a mi…

- No exageres, Miroku – dijo Inuyasha con impaciencia, su amigo hablaba demasiado.

- Y entonces…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Con quién te vas a ver?... – preguntó Miroku.

- ¿Qué me ibas a decir? – cambió de tema, si le decía con quién se vería, tendría a Miroku pegado de él durante todo el día.

- Mmmm ya veo que no soy bienvenido, luego me lo contaras – bromeó - ¿Qué te venía a decir?... Ah sí, mañana unos amigos se reunirán en un bar, ¿Quieres venir?

- Pierdes el tiempo Miroku, no me llevo bien con las personas de esta Universidad – dijo Inuyasha mientras retomaba el paso.

- No te aceptan porque no haces el esfuerzo de integrarte, bueno eso y que además todas las chicas te siguen de arriba abajo – Miroku sabía que el odio que sentían por su amigo y que muchas veces era trasladado a él, se debía a la popularidad de su amigo con las chicas, los hombres de la Universidad no podían creer que chicas de una gran posición social siguieran a un joven becado y sin "nada" de futuro, segundo sus palabras – Piénsalo y me llamas… Tengo una clase en una hora, pero como veo que tienes planes, iré a entregar estos libros y luego a la cafetería… ¡Nos vemos! – se despidió e Inuyasha hizo lo mismo; una vez perdió de vista a su amigo Miroku, aceleró el pasó; ya iba tarde.

Tomó asiento en la misma mesa y dejó dos sodas sobre ella, había llegado unos minutos tarde pues el maestro se había extendido, y luego Sango la había interceptado a la salida para invitarla a un bar el fin de semana, se había negado pero ella había insistido. Miró hacia atrás y a los lados, esperando encontrarse con la figura del joven, a lo mejor también se había retrasado.

- ¿Me buscabas cariño? – La mesa frente a ella fue ocupado por Naraku, esta vez estaba solo, pero eso no evitó que Kagome se tensara en su puesto – La otra vez te escapaste y no pudimos hablar como se debe… - él estiró su brazo por sobre la mesa y atrapó una mano de ella entre las suyas – Tranquila cariño, ¿Cómo estás?

- Suélteme… - no entendía bien porque la molestaba, ellos ni siquiera tenían clases en común, pero él siempre estaba rondándola; incluso antes del incidente de la fiesta hace dos semanas – Déjeme… - pidió y trató de soltar su mano, pero él la presionó mas entre las suyas.

- ¿Por qué tan tímida?... Deberíamos ir a algún lugar donde estemos mas cómodos – se colocó de pie y la obligó a ella a levantarse – Vamos… - dio media vuelta, pero se topó de frente con el rostro de Inuyasha.

- ¿A dónde vas Naraku? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido y con sus orbes doradas clavadas en él.

- ¡Becado!... – sonrió y palmeó su hombro con la mano que tenía libre – Mi amiga y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente… Así que si me disculpas…

- No, no lo hago – movió su mano hasta el brazo que agarraba a Kagome y lo soltó – Deja de molestarla… ¿Entiendes?

- ¿Y quién eres tú para decirme que debo o no hacer? – preguntó acercándose más a Inuyasha y enfrentándolo.

- No querrás saberlo Naraku…

- Tal vez si quiero… - Inuyasha sonrió y miró hacia un lado notando como todos miraban expectantes.

- Si no tienes nada que decir… Kagome, vámonos.

En cuanto Inuyasha vio como intentaba tomar su mano, perdió el control. Volvió su vista a él, lo tomó de las solapas de su camisa y lo empujó contra una de las mesas.

- Escúchame bien porque será la única vez que lo diré – Kagome lo miró sorprendida, y pensó en acercarse y calmar los ánimos de él, pero sus pies estaban clavados al suelo – Si te vuelves acercar a ella, no habrá sitio en la tierra en el cual te puedas ocultar de mí, no dejaré que le hagas daño… ¿Me escuchaste?... ¡¿Escuchaste? – Naraku asintió sorprendido – Ahora lárgate y dile a tu amiguito que lo mismo va para él… - lo soltó y este de inmediato se acomodó su camisa, se dio media vuelta y salió caminando entre el grupo de gente que soltaba risitas y silbidos burlones.

- Vamos… - tomó la mano de Kagome sin siquiera pensarlo y la arrastró tras él, logrando así salir de entre la gente que los había rodeado y que ya comenzaba a despejarse.

- ¡Inuyasha!... ¡Kagome! – Ambos gritos se escucharon al unisonó, los dos voltearon a mirar de donde venían y cada uno vio a sus amigos viniendo hacia ellos.

- Kagome… ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Sango asustada, había visto a su amiga en medio de la multitud y se había preocupado, ¿qué había pasado allí?

- ¿Qué demonios pasó? - preguntó Miroku a Inuyasha.

- No pasó nada Miroku, ya todo está bien…

- No fue nada Sango… - aseguró Kagome, pero sin poder mirar a los ojos a su amiga – Fue solo un inconveniente.

- Yo diría que fue más que eso… ¿Y qué haces con… - Sango miró a Inuyasha que le devolvió la mirada - ¿Con Inuyasha?... ¿Qué hace tu amigo con mi amiga? – preguntó esta vez a Miroku.

- Yo que sé, acabo de preguntarle lo mismo… ¿Y bien que hacen juntos?

Kagome se sonrojó y lo hizo aun más, cuando notó que la mano de él aferraba la suya… ¿Cuándo había pasado eso? ¿Por qué seguían tomados de las manos? Para su suerte, Inuyasha notó lo que ella miraba y de inmediato desenlazó las manos.

- Creo que no somos un par de niños – respondió Inuyasha, segundos después – No tienen que cuidarnos, somos adultos…

- ¿Están saliendo? – la pregunta de Sango descolocó a ambos.

- ¡No! – contestaron ambos con rapidez.

- Solo nos conocemos – habló finalmente Kagome, esta vez mirando a su amiga – Él… Bueno él…

- Prometí ayudarle con una asignatura donde tiene problemas…

- Ya… - dijo Miroku con desconfianza, lanzándole una mirada a Sango - ¿Y lo de Naraku?

- Una diferencia de opiniones… ¡Ya deja de interrogarme!... Vámonos Kagome – una vez más agarró su mano y salió disparado – Creo que aquí estaremos bien – llegaron finalmente a la parte trasera de la universidad, era cerca de donde estaban las canchas para los diferentes deportes; era un lugar amplio, lleno de arboles y flores. Los estudiantes generalmente iban allí a estudiar tranquilos, o hacer alguna otra cosa - No puedo creer que nos interrogaran de esa manera…

Inuyasha soltó la mano de Kagome, que lo miraba algo extrañada. Él había usado su nombre y en cuanto la palabra había sido pronunciada con su ronca y varonil voz, todo su cuerpo se había estremecido. En definitiva algo no estaba bien del todo.

- ¿Estás bien?... Lamento haberte sacado así y en dos veces – le dijo Inuyasha.

- Estoy bien… - aseguró Kagome, viendo como él se sentaba, luego de soltar un gran suspiro; miró hacia ambos lados y notó que las pocas personas que estaban en el lugar ni siquiera se fijaban en su presencia; así que sin más, decidió sentarse también – ¿Y tu… estás bien?...

- Claro que sí…

- No debiste hacer eso… -musitó segundos después, Inuyasha la miró fijamente esperando que continuara – Armar ese escándalo con él… No debiste prestar atención…

- Dime algo, si yo no hubiera estado ahí, ¿Te hubieras dejado arrastrar por él?... – Kagome lo miró sorprendida – Respóndeme… ¿No hubieras hecho nada para detenerlo?

- Cla…Claro que sí… Yo…

- Tranquila, esto no es in interrogatorio – se recostó contra el tronco de un árbol, sin apartar su mirada de ella – Te diría que procuraras evitarlo, pero como veo que no puedes, entonces trata de defenderte, arma un escándalo si es necesario…

- ¿Tú crees que siga acercándose? – si ella estuviera en el puesto de alguno de ellos no lo haría, no después de la advertencia de Inuyasha.

- Tal vez no cuando yo esté cerca, pero procura no estar a solas con ninguno de ellos, sobre todo con Naraku – ella asintió como una pequeña obediente y él sonrió enternecido. Se incorporó y se acercó un poco a ella, había algo que debía preguntar - ¿Le has dicho a alguien? - Kagome alzó la vista de su regazo y lo miró – Por tu cara de preocupación deduzco que no…

- Es que… Yo no sé… No sé qué hacer – dijo al final – No quiero decírselo a mi padre, sé que se enfadara y no puedo decírselo a Sango, no soy capaz… ¿Además que podrían hacer ellos?

- ¿No has pensado en denunciarlos?...

- No me atrevo a hacerlo, yo… - retorció sus dedos contra la tela de su morral, sus manos estaban sudando, al igual que su nuca.

- Tranquila – una de las manos de Inuyasha cubrió las suyas, deteniendo el movimiento nervioso; miró el contraste de sus manos contra las de él, su piel estaba levemente bronceada a diferencia de su pálido color, sus manos eran grandes y sus dedos finos y largos – Entiendo lo difícil que esto puede ser, no te preocupes, si sientes que aun no puedes hablar de ello está bien, puedes hacerlo cuando estés lista…

- Gracias…

- No es nada… - aseguró – Pero no quería verme contigo para hablar de esto… ¿Cómo te fue en el examen?

- Muy bien, gracias por ayudarme…

- ¿Solo dices gracias? – Preguntó con fingida exasperación, ella se sonrojó apenada y él soltó una carcajada – Es una broma, me alegra que te haya ido bien y no es un problema explicarte, si tienes problemas yo te ayudo…

- Gracias – hizo una leve inclinación de la cabeza e Inuyasha tuvo que tragarse una nueva carcajada, Kagome era demasiado tierna.

- Háblame de ti… ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

- ¿Qué me gusta?... Pues… - Ella lo miró un instante y finalmente habló – Me gusta tocar el piano, leer y escribir de vez en cuanto… ¿Y a ti?

- Bueno, no toco ningún instrumento, pero también me gusta leer, de resto soy un chico bastante normal, escuchó música, veo cine, hago deporte y cosas así…

- Eres un genio con los números… Lo siento – musitó al darse cuenta que había hablado en voz alta – Yo no…

- Oye… No te preocupes, a mi puedes decirme lo que quieras, no me enfado – la sonrisa en los labios de Inuyasha era imposible de borrar, ella provocaba eso en él, hacia ensanchar su sonrisa ante cada palabra que decía - ¿Con quién vives?

- Solo mi padre y yo… Bueno y las personas que trabajan en mi casa…

- ¿Tienes mascotas?

- No, aunque me gustaría tener un perro… ¿Tu con quien vives?

- Con mi madre y mi hermano mayor – contestó con una sonrisa, notaba como ella comenzaba a abrirse mas – Mi padre murió cuando estaba pequeño…

- Lo siento, mi madre también murió cuando era pequeña…

- Aun eres pequeña… - bromeó y ella dibujó una sonrisa ante su broma.

- ¿Por qué no hablas con la gente de la Universidad?

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?...

- Bueno, todos los comentan – explicó ella, no le iba a decir que había preguntado a su amiga Sango.

- No les caigo muy en gracia a los tipos de este lugar, creen que soy menos sólo por estar becado y no tener a mis padres pagándome una carrera de por vida – se explicó – Y las chicas, bueno, ni siquiera sé porque me siguen…

- Tal vez porque eres muy… - se mordió la lengua, para evitar sacar esa palabra de su boca, los ojos de él se clavaron con diversión en ella.

- ¿Soy qué?...

- Nada – negó con la cabeza, tratando de disipar el sonrojo de su rostro – Yo no…

- ¿Te parezco apuesto? – acercó peligrosamente su cuerpo al de ella, sus rostros quedaron separados a tan solo treinta centímetros; el sonrojo en el rostro de ella aumento considerablemente, hasta bajar a su cuello… ¿Se sonrojaría más abajo?, fue la pregunta que atravesó la cabeza de él.

- No… No es eso…

- ¿Entonces te parezco feo? – bromeó en un tono de decepción.

- No, todo lo contrario, eres un hombre muy apuesto – soltó finalmente logrando sacar una nueva sonrisa del rostro de Inuyasha – Yo… Lo que quiero decir…

- Si sirve de algo, también creo que eres una mujer muy hermosa Kagome

Otra vez había dicho su nombre, cuando él lo pronunciaba, su corazón latía de una manera que no podía explicar bien. Con cada latido aumentaba de ritmo, sentía que su cuerpo lo recorría un tibio calor y que sus manos se volvían sudorosas… Eso nunca antes le había pasado.

- ¿Yo?... – preguntó.

- ¿Qué?... ¿Acaso nadie te lo dijo antes?

- No es eso, es solo que… Bueno, tú lo dices y pareces sincero…

- ¿Sincero?

- Siempre que un chico me lo dice, pareciera como si esperara algún favor a cambio del cumplido… En cambio tu…

- Bueno la verdad si quiero algo a cambio – se movió aun mas, acercándose a ella.

- ¿Qué?... ¿Qué quieres? – detuvo sus ojos castaños en sus orbes doradas y estas la atraparon, quedó hipnotizada, él la absorbió en una marea incandescente que la recorrió por completo.

- Un beso…

Especificó antes de cerrar la distancia entre ambos y saborear sus labios.

_**-.-.-.-**_

_**Quién mas quiere un beso de Inu? Pero solo una chicas, nada de acapararlo demasiado! Jajajja…**_

_**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy… Comenzaremos a darle un giro a la historia en los próximos capítulos… Pero no les diré qué sucederá aún! Jajaja…**_

_**Dejen sus comentarios, les mando un beso a todos! Y nos leemos la próxima semana… Si puedo el viernes! Jajaja… Si no algún otro día…. Pero fijo la próxima semana! PROMESA!**_

_**Un abrazo… NOS LEEMOS! =D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**¡Holas!... Espero que se encuentren genial, de bueno ánimos y demás… Como prometí me paso hoy viernes para dejarles el capitulo. No me voy a extender mucho, pues estoy algo así como sobre tiempo… Simplemente, les agradezco por su apoyo en esta nueva historia... Y ahora sí… Enjoy!**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Cáp. 4: Picnic**_

Antes había sido besada y cada beso había tenido un significado para ella, pero ningún beso se comparaba con este; él era un experto o tal vez ella no sabía mucho y eso hacía que él pareciera uno. El caso de todo esto, era que jamás había sido besada de esa manera; los labios de él habían rozado en primera instancia, habían tanteado las comisuras de sus labios, habían encerrado su labio inferior entre los suyos, para luego tomar el superior, finalmente había rozado con su lengua su boca, buscando penetrar entre ambos labios; cosa que ella nunca hubiera podido negarle.

Una de sus manos acariciaba su nuca y los cabellos de esa zona, mientras la otra tomaba su mentón con suavidad, teniendo sus labios siempre a su alcance. La lengua de Inuyasha encontró la suya y la incitó con suavidad a que participara, a que entrara en su propia boca y lo excitara de la manera en que él hacía con ella. Y así lo hizo, la lengua de Kagome penetró en su boca y él la atrajo más contra sí. Ella era simplemente deliciosa, sus labios eran dulces, sus cabellos y su piel desprendían un aroma dulzón, que no lograba identificar del todo. Todo el cuerpo de ella lo llamaba, pero sabía que debía ser delicado y contenerse, aunque ese beso no mostrara ese poder de voluntad; así que con cierta reticencia alejó sus labios de los de ella, no sin antes atrapar su labio inferior entre sus dientes.

Un suspiro, casi gemido, salió de los labios de Kagome. Inuyasha fue el primero en abrir los ojos; él se deleitó con el aspecto de ella, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios hinchados y húmedos, y los ojos que comenzaban a abrirse; estaban brillantes de la excitación.

- Oh… - musitó ella mirándolo a los ojos, esos ojos devastadoramente bellos – Eso fue… Maravilloso… - Inuyasha ensanchó sus ojos por el cumplido recibido y luego sonrió mientras depositaba un beso en su frente.

- De verdad no puedo creer que seas así de inocente y tierna…

- ¿Tierna e inocente? – preguntó Kagome.

- Eres la mujer más extraña que he conocido, pero me encanta que seas así…

- ¿Eso es un cumplido?

- Yo no tengo más que cumplidos para ti Kagome… - Ahí estaba, otra vez el había dicho su nombre y la misma reacción volvía a su cuerpo - ¿Por qué te sonrojas?

- Es que… - no estaba segura si debía hablarle de eso – Es que cuando dices mi nombre… Me siento rara… - él elevó una ceja no comprendiendo del todo – Rara de una buena manera…

- Ya veo…

- Ah… Está muy tarde, debo ir a mi casa – se levantó torpemente y él la imitó a la misma vez – Gracias por todo – se inclinó con levedad y cuando se iba a dar la vuelta, él la agarró del brazo y le dio una vuelta haciéndola chocar con suavidad contra su cuerpo, sin darle tiempo de replicar atrapó sus labios con suavidad.

- Quiero verte el fin de semana… ¿Se puede?

- Eh… - ella lo miró asombrada – Yo…

- Por favor…

- Mañana, creo que podemos vernos mañana…

- ¿A qué horas?

- Yo… yo te llamo… - llevó sus manos a su bolsa y sacó su teléfono – Dame tu… - sus manos estaban temblando con levedad, escuchó una sonrisa de los labios de Inuyasha, él tomo el aparato de su mano y registró el numero por su cuenta.

- Espero tu llamada – ella asintió y él la dejó ir, no sin antes darle un nuevo beso – Ah… ¿Qué te pasa Inuyasha? – dijo para él mismo, aunque no podía dejar de sonreír como un verdadero idiota.

-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Ya volví! – Avisó la mujer mientras entraba a la casa con varias bolsas en las manos - ¡Uno de ustedes venga a ayudarme!

- Permíteme mamá – un hombre de cabellos claros, impactantes ojos dorados y excelente estado físico, bajó las escaleras y recibió las bolsas.

- Gracias Sesshomaru… ¿Y tu hermano?

- Está bañándose…

- ¿Tu hermano?... ¿Inuyasha?

- Fue mi misma reacción.

- Es muy temprano, es sábado y no tiene que ir a la Universidad… ¿por qué tomaría un baño a estas horas? – se preguntó la mujer mientras desempacaba el contenido de las bolsas.

- No empieces a crearte películas mamá, Inuyasha es grande y sabe lo que hace…

- Ah… Que grandes están – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa – Me parece que fue hace tan poco cuando les cambiaba los pañales…

- Buenos días… - saludó Inuyasha, entrando en la cocina con una toalla en la mano, para ir secando sus cabellos negros.

- ¿Por qué estas tan feliz? – preguntó su madre con una sonrisa picara - Y por qué te bañaste tan pronto… ¿vas a salir?

- Es la idea… - sonrió mientras tomaba una manzana de la fuente de la cocina – Estaré en mi habitación…

- Es una chica – aseguró Sesshomaru a lo que la mujer asintió con felicidad.

- Más vale que te apresures o tú hermano nos dará una sorpresa antes que tú – Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza ante la broma de su madre.

-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Vas a salir hoy? – su padre la sorprendió entrando a su habitación, cuando terminaba de organizar sus cabellos y tomaba su cartera.

- Eh… Sí…

- ¿Con Sango?

- En… No… - contestó, su padre elevó una ceja esperando que continuara – Esto… Quedé de verme con un compañero de la universidad, me está ayudando en algunas cosas de contabilidad…

- ¿Compañero?... Un chico… - no preguntó, pero ella asintió de todos modos - ¿Con matemáticas? ¿Quién es?

- No lo conoces, estudia Administración y Finanzas, es el mejor de su clase…

- Un chico con futuro – continuó analizando su padre como si ella no estuviera allí - ¿Vendrá por ti?

- No, quedamos de vernos en un parque, no te preocupes, todo estará bien, regresaré temprano… - le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo, su padre era un militar, con bastante experiencia obteniendo información.

Miró su reloj por enésima vez, era la misma hora, ¿acaso tenía el reloj averiado?; lo miró fijamente pero no, estaba bien, moviéndose; entonces no entendía por qué el maldito tiempo no avanzaba. Estaba temprano, solo tenía unos minutos de retraso. Finalmente un taxi se detuvo en la entrada del parque, se levantó del muro de la fuente y sonrió cuando vio la figura de ella salir del auto, estaba hermosa, tenía más mejillas sonrosadas, los cabellos sueltos cayendo sobre sus hombros, los hermosos rizos ondeaban con el viento; sus ojos se movieron alrededor de las personas del parque, cuando logró ubicarlo sonrió con levedad y se acercó.

- Lo siento… - llegó hasta el lado de Inuyasha y sonrió avergonzada, si no hubiera sido por las preguntas de su padre y el pequeño atasco en la vía, habría llegado a tiempo – Hubo un pequeño embotellamiento en la… - sus palabras murieron en su boca, Inuyasha alargó su mano y atrapó su cintura, hasta atraerla a su pecho, luego había cubierto su boca con la de él, todo en fracción de segundos.

- ¿Qué… - no sabía que decir, él solo sonreía mientras la miraba con esos ojos de color oro.

- Te saludé – se explicó, le encantaba el rostro que ella tenía, se le veía confundida; sus ojos brillaban y sus labios estaban húmedos por su beso, eso la hacía aun más bella para él.

- ¿Me saludaste? – Preguntó contrariada – No…

- ¿Te molestó? – desenlazó sus manos de la cintura de ella y encerró una de sus delicadas manos entre las de él para comenzar a caminar.

- Eh… - caminó un par de pasos por detrás de él, sin poder despegar sus ojos de sus manos enlazadas ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? – No, no me molestó – aseguró y no mentía, las cosas que él provocaba en ella le agradaban...

- Bien… - sonrió satisfecho, le parecía muy bien que ella no se enfadara, porque pensaba hacerlo muchas veces durante el trayecto del día

- ¿A dónde vamos? – se decidió a preguntar una vez llevaban un par de minutos caminando.

- Bueno pensé que podríamos ir a los jardines que hay al final del parque, dicen que son muy hermosos, luego podemos sentarnos a comer algo – levantó la cesta de picnic que había traído, aún no podía que creer, que él hubiera planeado un picnic - ¿O tal vez quieras ir a algún lado?

- No… Así está bien… - sonrió y lo siguió.

Los jardines eran lugares apacibles y hermosos, llenos de miles de flores y árboles frondosos, un pequeño río artificial atravesaba toda la zona; hasta desembocar en un lago, donde había miles de peces de colores. El lugar era un espectáculo, era la primera vez que Kagome lo visitaba, y aparentemente no se había equivocado en llevarla; ella estaba feliz viendo las flores, las mariposas y las ardillas que escalaban los arboles; estaba hablando mas de costumbre y no se sorprendía cuando él la acercaba para darle un beso.

- Entonces tu padre trabaja en el gobierno

- Sí, es un gran hombre, es inteligente y decidido…

- ¿Pasas tiempo con él? – la pregunta la hacía, porque no era nada raro, que hijos de grandes personalidades, pasaran más tiempo a solas que con sus pares.

- Trabaja mucho, si es a lo que te refieres, pero ha sido un gran padre; cuando sale de viaje me llama todos los días, cuando está de vacaciones se la pasa en casa conmigo y siempre que lo necesito está ahí para mí.

- ¿Vives sólo con él?

- Sí, desde que mi madre murió somos él y yo, aunque ahora también cuento con la familia de mi madre, pero todavía no estamos en los mejores términos…

- Creo que este lugar estará bien

La condujo hasta la sombra de un gran roble, el lago estaba frente a ellos, algunas parejas estaban también cerca de allí, pero todos estaban en lo suyo. Inuyasha sacó una manta de color azul y blanco, la extendió en el suelo, colocó la canasta en el centro e invitó a Kagome a sentarse a su lado.

- En todo este tiempo, únicamente he cocinado para mi mismo – comenzó a hablar mientras sacaba los bocadillos de la canasta. Sándwiches, pastelillos, frutas, dulces y refrescos; llenaban la canasta en su totalidad – Bueno, únicamente preparé los sándwiches, lo demás lo compré – le dedicó una sonrisa y Kagome lo imitó.

- No debiste molestarte en traer tanto – le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Nada de eso, vamos a comer hasta atiborrarnos…

- ¿Eso hiciste? – Kagome soltó otra carcajada, escuchar las travesuras de un pequeño Inuyasha era hilarante.

- Sesshomaru no me habló en meses…

- Era su primera novia y tu le mostraste su ropa interior de superhéroes… - las mejillas de Kagome se sonrojaron y una nueva risa brotó de sus labios.

- En mi defensa, el había arruinado mi patineta…

- Oh pobre, ¿Tu patineta terminó contigo? – la broma lo tomó por sorpresa, pero aun así soltó una carcajada.

Habían terminado de comer hacía como media hora, pero no querían levantarse, ambos se divertían hablando; Inuyasha había conocido mucho de Kagome, sabia cual era el día de su cumpleaños, su color, comida, música y película favorita; conocía ahora bastante de su padre, que parecía ser una gran hombre, también habían hablado de su madre. Él también había tenido su cuota de historias, le había hablado sobre su familia, sus travesuras de pequeño y sus gustos. Ninguno, nunca, se la había pasado así de bien.

- Me divertí mucho – ambos estaban en la salida de los jardines, el lugar iba a cerrar – Muchas gracias por todo…

- Gracias a ti, me la pasé como nunca – no mentía, Kagome era fascinante.

- Eh… ¿Crees que podríamos volver a salir? – Inuyasha ensanchó sus ojos ante la sorpresa, ¿había escuchado mal?; no, al parecer no, ella se había sonrojado y tenía la mirada gacha esperando una respuesta.

- No tenías siquiera que pedirlo, por supuesto que saldremos muchas veces más, todas las que quieras – Kagome lo miró sonriente, y él no pudo aguantar más, tuvo que besarla, estrecharla con suavidad contra su cuerpo y cerrar sus labios contra los suyos.

-.-.-.-.-

Cuando atravesó la puerta de su casa, se movió con rapidez para subir hasta su cuarto, cuando iba en mitad de camino, la voz de su padre la llamó.

- ¿Cómo te fue?

- ¿No saliste hoy?

- Tenía el día libre – explicó su padre mientras se quitaba los lentes y cerraba el libro que tenía en su mano.

- Lo siento papá – siempre pasaba esos días libres con su padre.

- No te estoy reprochando nada, menos cuando te veo tan feliz, hace días no veía una sonrisa en tus labios – las palabras de su padre la hicieron sonrojar, ¿tan obvia estaba siendo? – Me imagino que te fue muy bien…

- Me divertí mucho

- Me alegra hija – sonrió – Pero espero que al menos quieras pasar un poco de tiempo con tu viejo…

- Claro que sí… ¿Vemos alguna película? ¿O jugamos al póker?

- Lo primero, voy por las palomitas…

- Yo voy a cambiarme y te alcanzo…

El resto de la tarde estuvo con su padre, habían disfrutado de una tarde de películas, palomitas dulces y risas. Ese día se estaba convirtiendo en el más perfecto de toda su vida.

- Dime ¿Cómo te está yendo? – preguntó mientras subían a sus cuartos.

- Estamos organizando todo, pronto comenzaran las elecciones; la próxima semana tendré que salir de la ciudad – ya habían llegado a la habitación de Kagome - ¿Estarás bien verdad?

- Claro que lo estaré… - aseguró con una sonrisa – Tu despreocúpate…

- Me voy a dormir, mañana debo ir a una reunión, debemos afinar detalles del viaje – le explicó su padre – Descansa cariño – le dio un beso en la frente…

- Descansa papá…

Kagome cerró la puerta tras ella, fue directo a su cama y se desplomó con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Rodó sobre la cama hasta ovillarse en un extremo. Cerró sus ojos, no era muy tarde, pero sentía que podría dormir si lo quisiera y lo quería, su cuerpo estaba relajada y su mente parecía nublarse con suavidad. Habría conseguido sumirse en un sueño, si el sonido de su móvil, sobre la mesa de noche, no la hubiera alertado.

- Hola Sango… - saludó a su amiga, después de ver el nombre en la pantalla – Lo siento… Lo olvidé – no era del todo cierto, recordaba la invitación de Sango a un bar, pero no quería ese tipo de salidas, esa noche – Lo lamento en serio… Diviértete… Adiós…

Una vez más, giró sobre la cama, envolviéndose en las sábanas. Quería dormir hasta el otro día, si era posible. Pero al parecer nadie más lo quería, porque su teléfono sonó por segunda vez.

- Hola… - contestó sin siquiera mirar la pantalla.

- _Hola…_ - la varonil voz de Inuyasha, le espantó el sueño en el acto - _¿Te desperté?_

- No, claro que no – se reincorporó y pasó una mano por sus cabellos - ¿Cómo estás?

- _Muy bien, te llamó porque… Bueno, lo que pasa es que…_ - Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharlo titubear – _Escuché que hay una feria en la ciudad, he oído que es muy divertida y me preguntaba si querías ir conmigo…_

- Claro que sí – contestó de inmediato – Me encantaría…

- _Excelente… Nos vemos mañana en…_

- Está bien, allá estaré… - aceptó Kagome – Nos vemos mañana… Buenas noches…

- _Dulces sueños… Descansa_ – dijo antes de despedirse.

Si Kagome antes no podía dejar de sonreír, ahora muchísimo menos, eso era lo único que faltaba para culminar el día de más perfecto, tener la esperanza de que mañana sería muchísimo mejor.

Tanta ansiedad, habían espantado su sueño, ahora no podía dejar de dar vueltas en la cama. Pensar en el mañana la tenía supremamente emocionada; le gustaba pasar tiempo con Inuyasha, él era gracioso, simpático, demasiado guapo para su salud mental y besaba como los dioses.

- ¿Y ahora que estoy pensando? – se regañó a sí mismo al pensar en Inuyasha.

Pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, no podía desmentir algo que a todas luces era verdad. Inuyasha era magnifico en todos los sentidos, la hacía reír, la reconfortaba, la hacía sentir protegida y la enloquecía cuando posaba sus labios sobre los suyos.

Ahora sí que menos lograría dormirse, no cuando lo único que veía en su cabeza, eran los besos con él compartidos.

- Hijo, Miroku al teléfono – su madre entró en su cuarto, alcanzándole el aparato.

- Hola… - lo había olvidado, hasta ahora recordaba la salida que Miroku le había mencionado, pero en su defensa, podía decir que cuando estaba con Kagome no pensaba en nada más – Será a la próxima… - miró a su madre que revoloteaba por el cuarto recogiendo su desorden, eso no quería decir otra cosa, más que su madre iba a hablar con él – Claro, claro… Bien hablamos mañana… Adiós… - colgó y cerró el libro que había estado leyendo, su madre pronto comenzaría a hablar.

- Quiero conocerla – la mandíbula de Inuyasha cayó, su madre había sido más directa que nunca.

- ¿Qué dices?

- No te hagas – fue a sentarse a los pies de la cama – No eres la clase de chico que prepara un picnic… ¿Quién es?

- ¿Bromeas verdad? – Su madre no dejó de mirarlo – Es una chica de la Universidad… Su nombre es Kagome…

- Y…

- Es una chica, simpática, tierna y muy bonita… - ella siguió esperando y él comenzó a exasperarse – Apenas la conozco mamá…

- ¿Y ya haces salidas románticas?... Si pregunto es porque es raro…

- ¡Mamá! – odiaba cuando su madre comenzaba a atosigarlo y estaba seguro que eso haría, estaría pegado a él hasta saber todo sobre Kagome.

- ¡Ay no te pongas así! – Se levantó para ir hasta la puerta – No haré más preguntas… Por ahora – dijo antes de salir…

- Genial…

Ahora podría contar con su madre como su sombra; mañana tendría que inventar algo para cuando saliera con Kagome o estaba seguro que lo llenaría de preguntas para cuando llegara; en ese momento lo único que lo ayudaría, era que Sesshomaru anunciara su matrimonio.

- Estoy perdido…

_**-.-.-.-**_

_**Jajajaja! Quién no tiene una madre como la de Inu?… La mía es exactamente igual… Creo que en ella me inspiré!**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, dejen sus mensajes comentarios y demás… Nos vemos la próxima semana si no tengo mucho lío!... Un beso y un abrazo! Nos leemos!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**¡Hola!... Espero que todos estén muy bien, voy a ser muy breve, porque estoy algo así como volada con mi trabajo! Jajajaja =D… Pero si no publico ya tendría que dejar para el domingo y no quiero… **_

_**Bien antes de dejarles el capitulo quiero agradecerles por sus mensajes y su paciencia… Y ahora si capitulo 5… disfruten!**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Cap. 5: No todo es color de rosa.**_

Una semana había transcurrido desde el día de picnic con Inuyasha. Siete días maravillosos, si de verdad la palabra hiciera honor a lo vivido.

- ¿Y esa sonrisita? – la interrogó Sango mirando a su amiga.

Kagome despegó su vista del libro y borró la sonrisa de repente, había sido atrapada.

- ¿Cuál sonrisa? - trató de restarle importancia, girando una página del libro y volviendo a lo que estaba leyendo.

- ¡No finjas!... – le riñó su amiga sonriendo mientras le cerraba el libro – Es por… ya sabes quién… ¿verdad?

- No, no sé quién… - tomó su libro de manos de Sango y trató de encontrar la página – Estas delirando…

- No… no soy quien esta delirando. Eres tú quien anda en esas mientras sonríes embelesada y pretendes leer – Kagome se sonrojó, pero no dijo nada ante el comentario - ¿Y bien?... ¿no me contarás nada?

- No sé qué quieres saber – esta vez la miró mientras daba un sorbo a un refresco que apenas y había tocado – No hay mucho que contar…

- No, excepto que tú e Inuyasha se volvieron muy cercanos, están juntos a la hora del almuerzo, salieron el fin de semana pasado, que por cierto, aún no me cuentas nada de eso…

- Sólo me ha ayudado con las áreas de contabilidad y demás…

No era de todo falso, Inuyasha le había ayudado de muchísimo en las asignaturas que implicaban números por doquier, él era un genio con los números y era un buen maestro; pero de igual manera y aparte de clases ambos tenían una especie de… Bueno no sabía cómo llamarlo, aún no había nada dicho, habían compartido varios besos, pero eso no era suficiente para llamarlo una relación o un noviazgo, en palabras mas claras.

- ¿Kagome?... ¡Kagome!... – la aludida alzó su cabeza y miró a su amiga - ¿Ves?... Otra vez estabas sonriendo como un tonta… Y como no me quieres contar nada… Me voy a mi clase – dijo con falsa molestia, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa - ¡Hola Inuyasha!... – gritó llamando la atención de varias personas.

Inuyasha se despidió de las chicas con quienes hablaba y se acercó a la mesa con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Ya viene tu galán así que yo me voy despidiendo…

Kagome lanzó una mirada de reproche a su amiga, pero aún así no podía evitar que su corazón brincara en su pecho, mientras veía la estampa de Inuyasha acercarse hasta donde ellas.

- Hola chicas, ¿cómo están?... – preguntó una vez estuvo con ellas.

- Excelente, pero yo ya tengo una clase así que nos vemos… - Sango le lanzó una mirada cómplice a Inuyasha antes de marcharse.

- Lamento mucho eso… - se disculpó Kagome, quien notó la mirada de su amiga.

- ¿Sango está haciendo de celestina? – Inuyasha se sentó donde segundo antes estuviera la amiga de Kagome - ¿Qué lees?... – sin esperar respuesta tomó el libro en sus manos, una novela, interesante; miró a Kagome con ceja levantada y esperó que ella dijera algo – "Jane Eyre"…

- Me gustan las novelas rosa… ¿Algún problema?... – preguntó quitándole el libro de las manos.

- No, pero a mi manera personal, esa novela un tanto trágica, la señorita Jane es el máximo ejemplo de una mártir…

- ¿Leíste "Jane Eyre"? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Mmmm algo así… - dijo restándole importancia – Tengo una madre fanática de este tipo de cosas… Te topas con libros como esos en mi casa, hay días lluviosos que no que quieres salir y no queda más que uno de estos libros…

- Bueno, tienes razón la señorita Jane vive toda una tragedia… - sonrió mientras dejaba el libro a un lado – Tal vez cambié por un autor mas contemporáneo…

- Excelente idea… - estuvo de acuerdo – Pero dime… ¿qué harás este fin de semana?... ¿Qué te parece dejar el libro y ver la película?

- Mi padre regresa este fin de semana, tenía pensado pasarla con él, antes de salga de viaje el próximo lunes…

- Me siento herido… - dijo con cierto dramatismo – ¿Qué te parece el viernes?... ¿saliendo de clases?

- Me parece perfecto… - sonrió encantada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Oye Kikyo… - la aludida dejó de charlar con sus amigas y miró al recién llegado, nada grato la verdad.

- ¿Qué quieres Naraku?

Era un pedante, en palabras de Kikyo, la verdad no le hacía mucha gracia, ni él, ni su sombra que lo seguía a todos lados.

- ¿Podemos hablar un segundo? – preguntó dirigiendo una sonrisa a todas las chicas en la mesa.

- Ok, pero habla rápido tengo clases – le dijo mientras se colocaba de pie.

- Nos enteramos de que Kagome es tu prima… - dijo cuando estuvieron lejos de todos.

- Sí, somos familia… ¿y?... – preguntó comenzando a impacientarse, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

- Me preguntaba… si podrías presentármela formalmente o algo así…

Kikyo soltó una carcajada por lo que decía Naraku, estaba escuchando bien, el tonto quería que le ayudara con su prima, definitivamente se equivocaba de persona.

- Mira Naraku, cariño… - le puso una mano en la mejilla como si fuera un niño – Kagome y yo somos familia, sí, pero no somos las mejores amigas… Además, no se interesaría en alguien como tú y suponiendo que lo haga… - continuó – No sobrevivirías a mi tío…

- ¿Tu tío? – preguntó un tanto contrariado.

- ¡Ni siquiera sabes ese pequeño detalle!... – continuó burlándose – Suerte…

Se despidió de ambos y regresó con sus amigas, definitivamente Naraku era un tonto.

- Naraku… no crees que ya deberíamos dejar a la chica esta… fue divertido, pero ya…

- Yo decido cuando ya no quiero nada con ella – dijo Naraku enfadado – Vamos, la tonta de Kikyo no ayudará en nada.

- Te estás encaprichando… - murmuró Bankotsu, era absurdo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Claro papá, todo está de maravilla por acá… - dijo Kagome hablando por su celular - ¿Cómo te va a ti?

- _Muy bien cariño _– le dijo – _Pero dime, ¿cómo van las cosas con ese chico?_

- ¿Qué? – ante la pregunta de su padre se sonrojo, le había contado poco o más bien nada de Inuyasha, pero su padre no era un tonto, ¡era un militar!

- _Sí, ¿cuándo lo voy a conocer?_

- Papá… apenas y estoy conociéndolo, no quiero apresurar nada…

- _Bien, bien…_ - dijo él – _Sólo quiero saber que estás bien…_

- Lo estoy… - aseguró con una sonrisa.

- _Te creo… Cariño, tengo que dejarte, hablamos en la noche _– ambos se despidieron y Kagome colgó sonriendo, guardó su teléfono y metió su bolso en la parte delantera de su auto, rodeó la vuelta para llegar a la puerta del piloto, pero por un instante se sintió mareada…

- Vaya… ¿Es tuyo este auto? – preguntó Inuyasha llegando tras ella.

Miró a Kagome quién se apoyaba en el capo del auto, ahora que miraba no se veía muy bien.

- ¿Estás bien Kagome?...

- Sí, sí… - sonrió apoyándose en él – Solo fue un pequeño mareo, ya estoy bien.

- ¿Segura?... – no muy convencido, la ayudo a sentarse en una pequeña banqueta - ¿Has comido bien?

- Sí… bueno últimamente no he tenido mucho apetito

- Bueno debes comer bien, te invito a comer pizza… ¿te gusta la pizza?

- Me encanta – Inuyasha la miró y vio sus mejillas nuevamente arreboladas – Vamos…

- No sabía que tuvieras, semejante carro… - dijo Inuyasha mientras caminaban hacia el auto de ella – Un Audi A-5 y convertible nada más ni nada menos…

- Lo compró mi padre, la verdad no sé mucho de autos… -aseguró ella entrando al asiento del piloto y moviendo su bolso atrás para que Inuyasha entrara.

- ¿Puedes conducir?... No quiero morir joven…

- Claro que sí… - le dijo sonriendo – Nunca he tenido un accidente desde que conseguí mi licencia.

- Me alegra saber eso… - fingió cierto alivió que la hizo reír – Y qué es eso del mal apetito…

- Nada, simplemente la comida no me provoca mucho últimamente, pero trato de comer… - explicó ella restándole importancia – Pero a veces simplemente no puedo, como y todo termina en el excusado…

Inuyasha miró a Kagome con cierta preocupación, eso no era muy normal que digamos. Pero de todos modos prefirió no decir nada, al menos aún.

- ¿Qué te parece?... Buen lugar, ¿no? – dijo Inuyasha dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

- La comida es excelente y debo decir que este lugar tiene cierto aire… - miró alrededor, era un restaurante italiano, bastante sencillo nada ostentoso, mesas de madera, con manteles a cuadros, una suave música de fondo, la decoración era exquisitamente italiana, magnifico lugar – Jamás había venido acá…

- Lo dudo mucho… - dijo él – Debes vivir en restaurantes de lujo, donde el agua cuesta más que está pizza

- Me estás confundiendo con mi padre – rebatió ella – honestamente prefiero una buena comida en McDonald's, un sándwich en Subway o algo así…

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, mi padre es quien frecuenta esos sitios, por su trabajo, pero a él también le encantan las hamburguesas – sonrió.

- ¿Cómo te va con tu padre?... por lo que veo, todo está muy bien con él…

- Claro que sí… - asintió Kagome – Muchos creen que por el empleo de mi papá, casi pasamos tiempo juntos o que no me presta atención, pero es todo lo contrario…

- ¿Tu papá es militar verdad?... – Kagome asintió y prosiguió – Lo leí en las noticias, la mañana después de cono…

De inmediato se calló, era un tema delicado y se dio cuenta por la mirada de Kagome.

- Lo siento no…

- Tranquilo – le dijo restándole importancia – Ya no me altera tanto el tema

Inuyasha podía ver que no era verdad, podría asegurar que no lo había hablado con nadie, tal vez le hiciera bien hablarlo, tal vez con él.

- Kagome… - no sabía por dónde empezar – ¿le contaste a alguien? ¿A tu padre?

- No… - musitó con cierta incomodidad – En realidad, no sé como…

- No quiero molestarte con el tema y es decisión tuya, pero puedes denunciar ¿sabes?, yo puedo… yo puedo testificar…

- Lo sé, pero… mi papá está en campaña y esto crearía un escándalo, el padre de Nara… de él… también es un político muy influyente y…

- No creo que a tu papá le importe, ese imbécil y su amiguito deberían estar pagando por lo que hicieron, no merecen…

- Inuyasha… - Kagome le interrumpió afectada por el tema – Entiendo que te molestes, yo me siento igual, pero justo ahora no soy capaz, no puedo hablar del tema… no quiero

- Comprendo… - dijo tomando un poco de aire, le irritaba de sobremanera que ella no hiciera nada – cuando quieras hablar o cuando quieras... lo que sea que quieras, ahí voy a estar…

- Muchas gracias… - le dedicó una sonrisa que él le devolvió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Kagome… ya va empezar la película – la llamó su padre desde el sofá.

- Ya llegué… - dijo dejándose caer sobre el sofá.

- ¿Qué te pasa hija?... estás muy pálida, ¿estás enferma?

- No… creo que algo me cayó muy mal – dijo tomando un sorbo de su botella de agua – Ya estoy bien, ¿qué película decidiste?

- Hija, estás muy pálida, voy a llamar al doctor – dijo su padre sin dar marcha atrás.

- Papá, no es necesario, solo es un indigestión, algo que comí ayer en el cine no sé…

Aún así, a pesar de sus quejas su padre terminó llamando al doctor. Este estuvo en menos de diez minutos en su casa y en su habitación examinándola.

- ¿Qué comiste?... ¿mariscos o comida de mar? – preguntó el hombre mientras tomaba su pulso y hacia el chequeo médico.

- Todo está bien doctor, se lo aseguro – dijo Kagome, su padre esperaba afuera.

- Bueno entonces contestemos unas preguntas de rutina…

El doctor se limitó a hacer lo mismo de siempre, Kagome estaba segura que algo simplemente le había caído mal.

- ¿Te estás alimentando bien?

- Claro que sí – eso no era del todo cierto, pero mientras más rápido contestara, mas rápido se iría el doctor.

- ¿Tu último día de periodo?

- Fue el…

Cuando iba a contestar se dio cuenta que no recordaba cuando había sido su último día del periodo, hace un par de semanas, ¿no?

- Kagome… - el doctor la miró.

- Hace como un mes o más…

- ¿Estás en tu semana? – preguntó el hombre.

- Eh… no, pero está próxima – dijo no muy segura.

- ¿Tomas pastillas anticonceptivas? – preguntó el doctor.

- No, yo no…

- ¿Cuándo fue tu última relación sexual?

- Doctor yo no…

- Kagome… es la primera vez que tienes este tipo de malestar, las nauseas, ¿hay mareos? ¿O algo más últimamente?

No sabía muy bien que contestar, miró al doctor quién estaba esperando una respuesta, pero sus ojos decían que ya tenía una, una a la cual ella no quería enfrentarse.

- Voy a tener que pedirte que vayas el lunes a mi consultorio – le dijo el doctor – Voy a hacerte unos exámenes, por el momento… conoces los test caseros de embarazo…

- Doctor, yo no puedo…

- No, pero por tus síntomas es muy probable – dijo el hombre – por tu actitud deduzco que tienes un retraso en tu periodo y que además no es la primera vez que presentas las nauseas y esos malestares…

- Pero…

- El lunes en mi consultorio Kagome, si no quieres hacer la prueba casera, podemos hacer la prueba de sangre y sabremos si es un malestar o algo más… - la joven se puso pálida ante las palabras del hombre, no podía ser cierto - ¿Quieres que hable con tu padre?

- No, no lo haga, por favor no – le pidió – Yo iré a su consultorio, pero no le diga nada de… nada a mi padre…

- Como quieras… - el no podía meterse en eso, ella estaba en todo su derecho de no querer contar y el debía respetar eso – Te espero después del mediodía en mi consultorio – Kagome asintió y acompañó al doctor fuera de su habitación, allí estaba su padre esperando.

- ¿Y qué es doctor?

- Mmmm… tal vez algo que comió, no está intoxicada así que lo mejor es que tome agua y espere que su organismo se asiente – le dijo el doctor restando importancia, su padre lo llevó hasta la salida.

Kagome espero que las figuras de su padre y el doctor se perdieran por el pasillo, para dar media vuelta y encerrarse en su cuarto. Cuando llegó a su cama se tuvo que sentar, se dio cuenta de que sus piernas temblaban horriblemente, al igual que sus manos.

- No… - musitó sin poderlo creer.

Tenía que ser una broma, ella no podía estar embarazada, ¿o sí?... No podría tener tan mala suerte, ¿o sí?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Cuídate mucho papá… - se despidió Kagome en las puertas de su casa, ella iba a clases y para cuando volviera su papá estaría al otro lado del país.

- Tu igual cariño, en cuanto esté en el hotel te llamo – le dijo su padre dándole un beso en su frente – Te quiero.

- Yo también papá… - y antes de irse de dejó envolver en un abrazo fuerte y cálido.

Condujo a su universidad y en menos de quince minutos estuvo en ella. Parqueó su auto en el puesto de siempre y lo apagó. No era capaz de bajarse del auto, había algo que le impedía bajarse, era el nudo que tenía en el vientre desde ese sábado en que el doctor la visitó

- ¡Kagome!... – levantó su cabeza del volante, cuánto tenía así - ¿No piensas bajar?

Inuyasha se acercó hasta la puerta y la ayudo a salir del auto, tenía una sonrisa hermosa, Kagome se la devolvió con suavidad mientras miraba sus ojos dorados. Se sintió mucho mejor con solo verlo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó con suavidad al verla quedarse mirándolo.

En cuanto el hizo la pregunta no pudo soportarlo, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y esta vez no pudo sostenerlas.

- Kagome – asustado la envolvió contra su pecho, cuando esta se recostó sobre él - ¿Qué te pasa?... Kagome…

Después de cinco minutos Kagome finalmente se calmó. Abrió sus ojos y vio que estaban sentados en el suelo, Inuyasha tenía la espalda recostada sobre el auto y la abrazaba contra él.

Estaba asustado y preocupado todo a partes iguales, no se atrevió a hablarle, no sabía que podía decirle. Así que solo la sostuvo en sus brazos, acariciando sus cabellos mientras ella se calmaba. Cinco minutos después ella volvió en sí, lo miró con los ojos rojos e hinchados.

- Yo creo que… estoy embarazada… - musitó mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Estás… estás segura? – preguntó él.

- No del todo, pero el doctor dice que… tengo los síntomas y tengo algo más de una semana de retraso – dijo ella, ese fin de semana había sacado la cuenta.

- Bueno las mujeres suelen retrasarse a veces ¿no?

- Yo soy exacta en mis días… - aseguró ella – Hoy voy a ir a su consultorio a hacerme una prueba…

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – preguntó él.

- Por favor… - le pidió, no quería ir solo, no quería.

Kagome se separó a regañadientes de Inuyasha, y este igual. Pero ambos tenían clase, así que cada uno fue a su salón. Antes del mediodía se encontrarían para ir al consultorio.

Inuyasha estuvo más o igual de nervioso que Kagome cuando llegaron al centro médico. El doctor los recibió a ambos y practico una prueba de sangre Kagome, la mayor parte del tiempo le estuvo dedicando miradas a Inuyasha. Les pidieron volver por los resultados en media hora. ¿Qué hacían en media hora? Él propuso ir a comer algo, pero la verdad no tenía hambre, así que decidieron ir a un parque cercano a esperar.

- Kagome… - le tomó una de sus manos, no sabía que decir – Lo siento no sé qué decirte….

- No te preocupes… - le sonrió – Todo estará bien…

Debería ser él quien dijera eso, era un verdadero idiota, en mayúsculas y resaltado.

- Si… si la prueba da…

- ¿Positivo?... bueno supongo que le diré a mi padre que será abuelo… - trató de que sonara como una broma, pero no lo logró – Creo que le gustará…

- ¿Y qué le dirás sobre el pa…

- No hay padre… - dijo ella – No diré nada más…

Eso fue todo, no hubo más intercambio de palabras y para bien o para mal, depende de cómo se le mirara, la media hora pasó, ambos se levantaron de la banca del parque y marcharon de nuevo al hospital.

- Señorita Higurashi – dijo el médico – Voy a ver si ya están listos sus resultados

El médico cumplió su promesa cinco minutos después. Inuyasha estaba comenzando a impacientarse, mientras miraba a Kagome sentada mirando sus manos.

- Bien aquí están… - regresó finalmente el doctor - ¿Quieren que los lea por ustedes? O…

- Léalos usted doctor – dijo Kagome, Inuyasha tomó asiento al lado de ella y aferró una de sus manos entre las suyas.

- Bien… - el doctor tomó un poco de aire y rompió el sobre con los resultados.

Desdobló la hoja de papel e Inuyasha estaba comenzando a irritarse, qué no podía ir más rápido. Estaba seguro de que sufriría un ataque al corazón si ese hombre no se apuraba, por el amor de todo lo bueno en el mundo.

- Doctor… - le apuró Inuyasha cuando este no dijo absolutamente nada.

Kagome presionó su mano encerrada en la de él y esperó, no podía hablar, de seguro se iba a desmayar antes de escuchar el resultado.

- Señorita Higurashi, el resultado es…

_**-.-.-.-**_

_**Ooops!... No puse cual era, lo siento, pero ni yo sé cual sea! Jajajaja! Voy a pensar que camino puedo tomar con la historia a partir de la respuesta… Ustedes que quieren?...**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus mensajes, comentarios y demás… nos leemos!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**¡Hola a todos!... por acá también me paso para actualizarles. Espero que todos estén muy bien y listos para leer el desenlace de ese examen que deje en el último capítulo!... EN SERIO LO SIENTO!... tuve retrasos con la entrega lo sé, pero apenas y me dio tiempo hoy para hacerlo. En fin, sé que me entienden ;-)**_

_**Ahora sí, no me alargo mucho más y les dejo el capítulo de hoy! **_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Cap. 6: Es necesario enfrentar los temores.**_

Inuyasha no era el único nervioso. Kagome lo estaba el doble, el triple, si era posible decirlo de esa manera. Estaba muerta del susto, su cabeza estaba tanteando las soluciones, las posibilidades. ¿Qué iba a hacer?... debía decirle a su padre en caso de que… ¡No!... las cosas iban a salir bien.

Eso pensaba, eso se estaba diciendo en su cabeza. Pero una cosa era lo que ella quisiera pensar, otra cosa era los resultados que el doctor leía con tanta lentitud.

- Señorita Higurashi, el resultado es…

Se desmayó, ni siquiera pudo soportarlo y se desmayó. Un asustado Inuyasha la tomó en brazos y el doctor se apresuró a ayudarlo.

- Kagome… ¿está bien? – preguntó cuando la dejó en la camilla y el doctor comenzó a revisar sus signos vitales.

- Sí, sólo se desmayo, una baja en su presión sanguínea…

- Demonios… - musitó Inuyasha.

Después de dos minutos Kagome volvió en sí. El doctor le dio un vaso de agua e Inuyasha la ayudó a sentarse.

- ¿Qué fue…

- Te desmayaste… ¿te sientes mejor?

- Sí, creo que hoy no he comido muy bien… y bueno todo esto de la prueba y…

- La prueba… - el doctor recordó y fue por el documento – Salió negativa Kagome…

- ¿Negativa?... – Inuyasha fue el primero en hablar, el doctor asintió y le pasó el documento, él no entendía nada, pero leyó el resultado "Negativo", pudo saltar de la alegría.

- ¿Está seguro?... – preguntó Kagome volviendo a recuperar el color en sus mejillas.

- Sí al parecer hubo un pequeño desorden hormonal y eso retraso tu periodo, puede ser debido al estrés, a que no te estés alimentando bien, todo eso puede acarrear problemas… Pueden estar tranquilos no van a ser padres…

- No doctor, Inuyasha es un amigo, él no…

- Muchas gracias doctor… ¿entonces debe tomar algo para mejorarse o cómo va todo esto? – intervino Inuyasha.

- Le recetaré unas medicinas, te abrirán el apetito, tu periodo debe aparecer en pocos días, si no lo hace, pide una cita con tu ginecólogo – le recomendó el hombre – Te puede decir más a fondo que sucede y otro tipo de cosas que tal vez quieras preguntarle…

- Muchas gracias doctor… - sonrió al hombre y después de tomar su receta salió con Inuyasha del consultorio.

- ¿Estas mejor? – preguntó Inuyasha caminando al lado de ella.

- Sí, no puedo negar que siento como si un gran peso hubiera caído de mis hombros… - contestó ella, en caso de que el resultado hubiera dado lo contrario, no habría podido culpar a un bebé, pero si no sabría qué hacer con uno.

- Te invito a comer algo, oíste al doctor, debes alimentarte bien…

- Creo que me estresé más de lo necesario – musitó Kagome con una sonrisa – Debí haberme hecho una prueba después de… bueno…

- ¿Ahora qué harás?

- ¿De qué? – preguntó ella.

- Kagome que nada haya sucedido no quiere decir que debas olvidarlo todo…

- Lo sé, lo entiendo Inuyasha, créeme que sí, pero no sé como…

- Tienes mi apoyo, mi ayuda para lo que quieras y lo sabes… - dijo Inuyasha.

- ¿Por qué?...

- ¿Qué? – preguntó sin comprender a qué se refería.

- ¿Por qué siempre estás ahí para ayudarme?... Hace muy poco que nos conocemos y tú te has portado mejor que nadie conmigo…

- ¿Eso te molesta? – se detuvo en medio de la acerca, moviéndola a un costado para dejar cruzar a la gente – Me gusta estar contigo Kagome, eres… bueno no sé muy bien que sucede, pero…

- Pero qué… - quería saber se sentía bien que él le hablara con ese suave murmullo, que pasara esos ojos dorados sobre los suyos, su cuerpo vibraba con esa sensaciones – Dime…

- Aún no tengo claro que me pasa contigo, no sé qué me pasa, pero te extraño cuando no estoy contigo, quisiera llamarte a todas horas, me gusta hablar contigo, me gusta tu compañía… Todo esto es nuevo para mí, yo no acostumbro a tener este tipo de relaciones con nadie, este tipo de acercamiento…

- Yo tampoco… - le interrumpió ella con una sonrisa – También me gusta estar contigo, me siento rara, rara… pero muy bien… - aclaró.

- Entonces… estemos juntos y veamos a donde llegamos…

Kagome sonrió por sus palabras y él solo se inclinó y atrapó sus labios ahí, en medio de la calle, en medio de la multitud de personas que ni siquiera reparaba en ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Cuándo la voy a conocer?...

- ¿Qué?... – preguntó Inuyasha sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de la televisión.

- La chica con la que sales, quiero conocerla, soy tu madre y…

- ¡Mamá!... – dijo Inuyasha pausando la película – Apenas y la conozco, ni siquiera somos novios…

- ¿No?... pero andas sonriendo como idiota por los pasillos de la casa…

- ¡Mamá!

- Soy tu madre sé cuando tienes sonrisa de idiota…

- No puedo creerlo, ¿qué clase de madre eres?

Como le decía idiota, su madre lo llamaba idiota. En qué clase de mundo estaban viviendo.

- Cuándo crea conveniente que al conozcas la vas a conocer, te lo prometo mamá, pero no todavía, dame tiempo, ¿sí?

- Ok… lo siento cariño, pero es que es la primera vez que te veo tan… bueno así, feliz por una chica…

- He tenido novia antes – dijo Inuyasha, aunque sabía a qué se refería su madre – No hagamos un lío de esto, la traeré en cuanto me parezca conveniente… ¡Ni siquiera es mi novia!... esperemos un poco, ¿si mamá? – le dio un abrazo y ella sonrió y asintió.

- Pero más te vale que la traigas, quiero conocer a mi futura nuera – dijo antes de perderse en la segunda planta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Así que todo bien en tu análisis? – le preguntó su padre.

- Sí, tanto estudio me tenía un poco debilitada, pero estoy tomando mis vitaminas, alimentándome como correspondo, estuve a principios de esta semana otra vez con el doctor y todo está perfecto – le contó Kagome a su padre.

- Me alegra mucho cariño – dijo el señor Higurashi con una sonrisa – Bien, ¿y cómo va todo con tu enamorado?

- ¿Quién?

- El chico, de tu universidad, ¿cuándo lo voy a conocer?...

- ¿Qué?...

- Podemos quedarnos en preguntas mías y monosílabos tuyos cariño, pero sería mejor que me contestaras…

- Pero es que… no hay nada entre el chico y yo, somos amigos…

- Espero que no esté jugando contigo, no me agradaría nada…

- No papá, es solo que ni siquiera yo sé que quiero con él, queremos esperar y ver que sale de todo esto…

- Está bien, yo no entiendo a los jóvenes de ahora, en mi tiempo…

- Ya lo sé papá… - le dio un beso en su mejilla – Pero eso fue hace mucho, mucho, mucho, mu…

- ¡Oye!... tampoco estoy tan viejo…

- No, si eres todo un jovencito… - sonrió y su papá la imitó.

- Te invito a comer… ¿vamos?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Y cómo le está yendo a tu papá?... Mi padre me dijo que las cosas iban viento en popa… así con esas palabras…

- Van muy bien según me dijo, aunque una vez más está de viaje…

- Lo sé, mi padre también…

- Señoritas… espero estén sedientas porque trajimos muchos refrescos…

- Miroku… - saludó Sango al chico, a veces era divertido estar con él otras veces, la exasperaba.

- Hola… - saludó Inuyasha a Kagome, tomando asiento a su lado - ¿Qué hacen?

- Nada… hablando tonterías – contestó Sango - ¿Y ustedes?

- Terminamos las clases y decidimos venir a hacerles compañía… - contestó Miroku, con una sonrisa - ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy Sango?... ¿qué te parece una cita con este adonis?

- Eres un tonto Miroku…

- Al parecer ese par tienen una cita… ¿quieres que tengamos una?

- ¿Qué te parece si te invito a mi casa?... Vemos un par de películas, comemos algo…

- Si tú no tienes inconveniente por mi está genial… - sonrió Inuyasha.

- Pero esa película debe ser espantosa, veamos una de acción que hay…

- No… quiero ver la película que te digo, si no, sal tu solo Miroku… - sus dos amigos discutían por una cita.

- Ya, ya, jóvenes, jóvenes… - intervino Inuyasha sonriendo – Que falta de modales Miroku, deja que Sango decida, si la vas a invitar tú a salir…

- Ok, mi bella doncella, haremos lo que dices… - dijo Miroku como todo el galán que era.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Así que resulta que soy un buen profesor… - dijo Inuyasha viendo el examen de Kagome, la mejor calificación.

- Eres muy bueno, tal vez deberías ser maestro o algo así…

- ¿Estás loca?... Soy estudiante, sé lo que lo estudiantes hacemos a los maestros, debería de estar loco para volverme docente…

- ¿Entonces qué quieres ser? – estaban platicando hacia un buen rato, Miroku y Sango habían ido a sus clases correspondientes, ellos aún tenían un rato libre.

- Aún no lo sé… no tengo ningún tipo de ideal en cuanto a lo profesional, ninguna pasión ni nada de eso…

- ¿No?... todos tenemos algo…

- De pequeño quería ser doctor, crecí y me di cuenta de que aunque es una profesión que respeto, odio la medicina…

- ¿Tú tienes algún ideal profesional?

- Creo que en cuanto a eso no somos diferentes – dijo sonriendo – Me gusta lo que estudio, pero todo va encaminado a los negocios de mi padre que luego pasarán a ser míos, quiero llevar las riendas con lo que viene para mi… - explicó Kagome – Pero si hay algo que me gusté y apasioné, es escribir, me gustaría escribir, pero lo haré cuando sea mayor y viva en una casa en el campo…

- Eso suena muy, tranquilo, después de una vida ajetreada, el campo suena estupendo…

- Es lo que pienso… - dijo Kagome.

- Inuyasha… ¡hola!...

- Hola Kikyo… - saludó a la recién llegada, Kagome se giró a mirar a su prima.

- ¿Kagome?... hola… - saludó la joven un poco extrañada – Eh… Inuyasha te vi de lejos y te quería pedir que me expliques algo antes de mi próxima clase…

- Eh… pues yo…

- Por mí no hay problema… muchas gracias por tu ayuda – dijo Kagome tomando el examen y guardándolo en su bolso – Nos vemos después, adiós Kikyo…

- Adiós Kagome… - se despidió no muy contenta - ¿Eres amigo de mi prima o algo así?

- Sí, ¿por? – preguntó tomando un sorbo de su bebida, no quería que Kagome se fuera, mal por él.

- Nada, curiosidad – sonrió y sacó su cuaderno – ¿Podrías ayudarme con esto?

- Déjame ver… - tomó el cuaderno y luego de ver de qué se trataba procedió a explicarle.

Tenía un par de clases más y luego estaría libre, estaba un poco emocionada por llevar a Inuyasha a su casa, casi no llevaba gente a ella, es más Sango era la única en su universidad que conocía su casa. Como fuera, el caso era que se sentía bastante contenta por haberlo invitado a su casa, sería divertido.

Estaba en una de sus clases, más bien la última del día cuando recibió el mensaje de Inuyasha. Con las mejillas sonrosadas, abrió el mensaje.

"_Te espero en la salida a las 3:00 pm. No llegues tarde, besos"_

Qué tenía un simple mensaje de texto, de seguro había escrito miles así, pero este iba para ella. Era supremamente extraño, como su estomago hormigueaba. ¿Eran esas las mariposas en el estomago?... Tal vez, no estaba muy segura, del tema no sabía mucho, no podía decir que tuviera experiencia, era más bien novata en todos estos asuntos, pero se sentía bien y se guiaba con su buen juicio.

"_Allá estaré… Besos"_

Ya estaba, una respuesta sencilla, no quería sonar muy desesperada ni nada por el estilo. Que tonterías estaban pasando por su cabeza, a veces era bastante extraña, mucho diría ella…

- Higurashi, quiero escuchar su opinión sobre el acuerdo comercial que estamos analizando el día de hoy…

- Esto… Claro que sí maestro… - se colocó de pie y no supo ni siquiera que estaba hablando, pero mejor decir algo a nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Finalmente sus clases habían terminado, se le habían hecho absolutamente eternas; mirar el reloj cada minuto lo hacía peor.

- Para la próxima clase espero que hayan estudiado el tema… - hablaba el profesor, mientras todos los alumnos salían en manada, ya hablando de otros temas – Higurashi…

Demonios. Masculló para ella misma. Se dio media vuelta cuando estaba por poner un pie fuera del aula y se devolvió hacia el escritorio del profesor.

- Dígame maestro – el hombre se tomó su tiempo mientras revolvía entre su maletín.

- Su trabajo… - le extendió al carpeta, Kagome sonrió y lo recibió.

- Muchas gracias – sonrió cuando vio la nota – Hasta…

- Excelente trabajo, debo decir que valió la pena darle el tiempo extra para que lo entregara… Muy bien realizado Higurashi…

- Muchas gracias… - miró el reloj sobre el tablero del aula, al parecer el profesor estaba medio conversador, por siguió con una serie de comentarios, que tuvo que contestar – Maestro… tengo un compromiso, tiene problema si hablamos…

- Oh, lo siento Higurashi… puede irse… - dijo el hombre y ella sonrió antes de salir con rapidez.

Genial, tenía cinco minutos de retraso, el parqueadero estaba al otro lado del campus y tenía que bajar cinco pisos caminando y con tacos de aguja, porque habían escogido hacerle mantenimiento a los ascensores de ese edificio justo ese día, o mejor, porqué ella había decidido que los tacos estaban bien para ese día… A veces se sorprendía de su raciocinio.

- ¿A dónde vas tan apresurada?

Cuando estaba por tomar el último tramo de las escaleras se vio acorralada contra la pared, por nada más ni nada menos que…

- Naraku…

- Así que recuerdas mi nombre… - puso una mano al lado de su cabeza encerrándola contra su cuerpo y la pared – Espero que no te hayas olvidado de nada más.

- Déjame pasar… - le dijo colocando su bolsa entre ambos, miró hacia abajo y hacia arriba, pero al parecer nadie iba a pasar, no se escuchaban ni pasos.

- ¿Qué pasa?... de nuevo te estás poniendo arisca… - susurró mientras le acariciaba su mejilla – Ya sabes lo que pasó la última vez que te pusiste así.

Kagome palideció, un frío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Pudo sentir de nuevo esa presión dura y tensa en sus brazos, ese agarre brusco; pudo escuchar los gritos, las risas, todo mezclándose en su cabeza, miles de imágenes cruzaban por su mente, algunas distorsionadas y otras más vividas de lo que quisiera.

- Veo que te acuerdas… - sonrió él trayéndola por un segundo a la realidad – Siento un poco eso… Bueno la verdad no lo siento en absoluto, has sido lo más… delicioso que he…

- ¡Suéltame!...

Finalmente el enfado y la ira que sentía se sobrepusieron al miedo inicial. Con toda la fuerza que tenía y aprovechando que su victimario se veía muy seguro de si mismo, lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas y casi por instinto le dio un puntapié con sus tacos, ahora no renegaba tanto de habérselos puesto, sus botines que terminaban en punta hicieron maravillas por ella.

- ¡Ugh!... – masculló cayendo en la pared opuesta, sosteniéndose con una mano a la pared y con la otra su herida hombría – Eres una zorra…

- Vuélvete a acercar a mi Naraku y te juro que no tendrás nada que agarrar a la próxima, yo me encargaré de eso… - le dijo enfadada, podía defenderse, claro que podía su padre era un militar entrenado que había enseñado varios trucos a su hija.

- Kagome… - la ronca y varonil voz de Inuyasha irrumpió en el espacio de las escaleras, subía lentamente, pero en cuanto vio a Naraku sentado en un escalón maldiciendo, subió el par de escalones que los separaban de un salto – Maldito bastardo… ¿Qué fue…

- Está bien, Inuyasha. Vámonos

Él la miró un segundo y le dedicó otra mirada al imbécil en el suelo, al notar mejor él por qué estaba maldiciendo sonrió encantado. Asintió hacia Kagome y ella comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

- Un golpe bajo, Naraku… - se inclinó hasta donde estaba sentado y le puso una mano en el hombro – Escúchame bien niño bonito… - le tomó el mentón, no podía ni alzar el rostro, Kagome le había dado uno bueno – Te vuelvo a ver cerca de ella y te vas a llevar un golpe peor que estos.

- No me asustas Taisho…

- No, no es mi plan asustarte, Naraku… solo golpearte fuerte hasta que sangres…

- Nada de lo que hagas cambiara el hecho de que…

- No, no lo hará. Soy muy consciente de eso, pero sabes, conoces la vieja ley del Talión… - Naraku lo miró con odio – Sí… _"Ojo por ojo…"_. Ya quedas dicho, no sabes nada de mí ni de lo que soy capaz...

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – dijo Kagome quién lo esperaba en la puerta del edificio, se le veía más calmada con el mismo rubor en sus mejillas.

Sin detenerse a dar explicaciones la tomó de la cintura y la alzó en voladas mientras le daba un beso y giraba con ella en brazos.

- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó con una sonrisa, varios chicos que pasaron cerca comenzaron a silbar – Estás loco…

- Estoy orgulloso de ti… - le dio un nuevo beso que ella recibió encantada - ¿Vamos?... ya quiero ver que es lo que cocinarás para mi…

Kagome sonrió mientras aceptaba el brazo que él le ofrecía. Inuyasha se sentía orgulloso de ella, ella se sentía igual, había una nueva sensación inflándose en su pecho y era puro orgullo, se había enfrentado y había salido airosa. Tal vez era el momento de dar otro paso. Miró a Inuyasha y este le sonrió, fascinada le devolvió la sonrisa, con él era mucho más fácil.

_**-.-.-.-**_

_**Les comento!... Pensé en escribir un sí en ese resultado del examen, en uno de los comentarios que me dejaron me pidieron un sí, el resto fue un NOOOOO, rotundo. Por que decidí poner no!... Porque creo que sería TERRIBLE! Nada más ponerme en el lugar de Kag, me da como cosa!... Por otro lado!... BUENA PATADA EN LAS JOYAS! Jajajaja!**_

_**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, que dejen sus comentarios, mensajes y demás! Les mando un abrazo a todos! NOS LEEMOS!**_


End file.
